Tobira no mukou e
by redstarangel26
Summary: Be the forbidden angel to wipe away these silent tears that will forever fall down my cheeks
1. As if to comfirm something you tightly

**Hey everyone, this is a new story of mine also, don't worry I haven't given up on Bound to you, I'm just stuck on the second chapter. My computer is being stupid at home so I'm actually typing this at school in my English class because we never do anything anyways lol. Well onto the story!**

**SPOILER ALERT!: This is only if you haven't seen the ending to brotherhood, though I'm pretty sure you all have, can never be too safe right? Well in the end Edward 'Proposes' to Winry, but in my story that never happened, just imagine that the whole scene at the end didn't happen, they just said goodbye and he left. Also the POV's will be switching between Winry and Edward. I don't usually like to do that, but I'm sick of doing third person so here is a first person**

**Summary: **

**Chapter 1: As if to confirm something, you tightly clench your right hand**

* * *

I stared out the window at the beautiful rolling hills of Resembool. Al had recently sent me a letter that he was ready to come back home and had found a lot of information on his trip. So I had packed up all of my stuff and took the first train ride home. I sighed in content. Home, where Winry was waiting for me. This time I was going to fess up, take her in my arms and kiss her passionately. I scoffed and sat up straight in my seat. I was starting to sound like some love sick puppy. Well I guess I was, the things I sometimes think about her. I felt that she was the missing link in my life. I pulled out a box and opened it smiling at the beautiful ring. I had it made from my old auto-mail that had been destroyed on the promised day. The Briggs soldiers had given it to me after finding it on the 'battle field.' I kept it in mind of Winry. While on my way to the West the only thing I could think about was her and how I could have made my move in the two years that we had together, but no, I was an idiot and didn't do anything. So once I made it to the city, I went straight to a ring shop and had the auto-mail turned into this ring before me with a sapphire stone in the middle of two sparkling diamonds. I took the delicate ring out of its safe confinements and twirled it around in my large fingers. I read the cursive engraving again (the twentieth time on the train alone), just to make sure it said the right thing- I love you Winry. I put the ring back into its box once the train came to a halt. I slowly walked off the train, a million butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I looked around for a tuft of dirty blonde hair, Alphonse. I spotted him looking around frantically for me, a huge smile plastered on his face in excitement. I chuckled, same old Al.

yo Al, I'm not as short as I used to be, so why are you looking down a bit?" I asked from behind him. He jumped and turned around.

"Brother!" He yelled tackling me in a hug. I hugged him back equally as hard. He looked up at me with a huge smile. Yeah that's right, looked up.

"Sorry, I guess it's just a habit." He said pulling away and rubbing his head sheepishly. I smirked and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. I missed my little brother so much, it was definitely a year too long. I almost felt empty without having him there by my side everywhere I went. Every time I stayed up too late or didn't eat I could almost hear his nagging voice telling me to stop starving myself and go to bed. Now here we were back home together, it was like coming home from the promised day all over again. He grabbed my coat and pulled me along the road towards the Rockbell's house.

"So did those Xingese people treat you well Al? Am I expecting to be the brother of a prince?" I asked nudging him in the side gently. He shoved my arm away, a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. I just smiled and looked ahead of us.

"She doesn't know I'm coming right?" I asked. Al suddenly stopped. I looked back at him and frowned.

"What's wrong Al? Did she find out? Does she want to kill me? Great, just what I needed. To think she will put me in the hospital before I get the chance to even propose." I grumbled. Al just frowned at me.

"You're going to what?" He asked. I suddenly smirked and pulled the box out of my pants pocket.

"I'm going to propose. I made the mistake of not making a move before, so I decided it was now or never, so I had the ring made out of my old auto-mail, clever huh?" I asked flipping the box in the air and then pocketing it. Al shook his head.

"Brother, you-"Come on Al, I swear if we wait any longer I feel like my stomach is going to burst." I said happily starting to walk forward.

"Damn it Edward would you listen to me for one freaking minute!" Al yelled. I froze and turned towards my little brother. Alphonse, the one who always scolded me for my terrible language, just said damn it.

"Alphonse! What did those Xingese people do to my poor baby brother! I'm going to kill those bastards into-"Edward calm down and listen to me!" He said sternly. I closed my mouth and looked into his hazelnut eyes.

"Ok, now you really have my attention, what's going on Al?" I asked my good mood was slowly diminishing. He bit his lips and avoided my eyes.

"Alphonse Elric you better tell me right now or I'll-"Winry has a boyfriend Ed." He said interrupting me once again. My bag slipped from my fingers, crashing to the ground. My eyes widened and my jaw clamped shut. The ring in my right pocket suddenly felt like a large boulder weighing down my coat.

"She has a what?" I said sharply, my voice full of venom. He winced and sat down on the wall with a sigh.

"You heard me. I was just as shocked as you are. I always thought that she would end up with yo-"She never loved me." I mumbled turning away from Al. I felt the tears threatening to fall. I've been through a lot of hell in the pasted nine years, with us losing mom, trying to bring her back, joining the military, Nina dying, nearly dying so many times, the promised day, everything was painful, almost unbearable. But none of those things could measure up to the pain that I was feeling right now. So many things were running through my head. I wanted to run back to the West and not face Winry at all, but at the same time I want to go find the man she was dating and beat him to a pulp for even thinking about dating her in the first place. Al placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Ed you know that's not true! Winry always loved you. You know that! All the years she spent waiting for you, the times she's saved your life, how can you think that she doesn't love you?" He asked. I turned to face him and frowned.

"You don't understand Alphonse, she never _loved_ me. Yes she cares for me, but in a brotherly way. It's an unrequited love." I said sadly. "I'm just stupid enough to think that she could ever have liked someone like me. I guess I really am a jerk." I mumbled. Al suddenly grasped both of my shoulders firmly and shook me.

"Ed stop that. Putting yourself down won't help the situation! You know it's not true." He said desperately. I shrugged his hands off of my shoulders and picked my bag back up and continued walking. Al just stayed behind not wanting to bother me. I spotted the yellow house in the distance, my entire body filled with dread. Alphonse caught up to me and handed me my coat. I saw Den lying in front of the door. He had been waiting for Al to return, what he didn't expect was for me to be walking up right next to him. He jumped up from his spot and tackled me to the ground. I struggled to get the insane dog off of me. Once I did I wiped away the licks that he had given me on my neck and chin. Den just wagged his tail and barked happily at me. I petted his head and stood up.

"It's good to see you too Den." I said with a smile. I looked up at the door and slowly walked up the steps. I turned to Al and gestured for him to open the door. He nodded and turned the golden knob and walked inside. I cautiously placed my left leg into the house expecting to be hit with a wrench any minute. When nothing came my way, I slowly brought the rest of my body inside the house. Al closed the door and placed the keys on the table next to me. I set my case down on the floor and placed my coat on top of it. I glanced around the room noticing the smallest changes. Some of Winry's tools were carelessly left on the coffee table, lying on top of a blue print. I smiled softly and turned towards the hallway which led to the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Al yelled. I held my breath waiting for the response that was to come. I heard a clank from the kitchen and a chair scrapping against the tile.

"We're in the kitchen, dinner is almost ready. Do you need help with the groceries?" Winry yelled back. I finally let go of my breath, my heart beating a mile a minute. It's been way too long since I've heard her voice.

"Um no, I've got it, just stay where you are, don't bother helping." Al said grabbing my hand and leading me down the darkened hallway. This was it. I've been thinking about this one moment, the time I'd get to see her sparkling blue eyes, her bright golden hair, and her smooth pale skin that practically glowed in the light. Al stepped into the doorway of the kitchen.

"Al, I thought you said that you got some groceries? Where are they?" Pinako asked. I snickered quietly. Al smiled softly.

"Oh I definitely got something while I was out. And I think you guy's will love my little surprise." He said reaching to the side and grabbing my hand.

"Alphonse Elric what are you talking about?" Winry asked. I could almost hear the gust of wind when Winry pulled her wrench from her pocket. Al suddenly yanked me into the light and pushed me towards her.

"This is what I'm talking about." He said. So much happened at once, the first thing I saw was tears falling down Winry's face, the pie she held dropped out of her hands and nearly hit the floor if Al hadn't of caught it, Den barking up a storm trying to jump up at us, Pinako scolding Winry for being clumsy. But none of that registered, all I could see were her blue eyes, her tears, her lips whispering my name.

"I'm back." I finally managed to say. I coughed after hearing my voice squeak an octave higher when I said that. But before I could say anything else Winry tackled me to the floor in a hug. I stared at the blonde head in shock as her grip only tightened.  
"You dummy." She muttered looked at me with a smile. I finally lifted my arms up and wrapped them around her waist. Someone coughed from the side making Winry jump up off of me. I frowned and also stood up. I looked at the person who coughed and realized that it was a man. He had medium length auburn hair with dark blue eyes

"Oh how rude of me. Edward this is Anthony my-"Her boyfriend." He finished with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. I growled softly.

"Nice to meet you Anthony." I said. The air in the room was a little tense until Pinako swatted at my metal leg with her pipe.

"It seems you've grown a couple more inches Elric. Do we need to do some extensions?" She asked. I looked down at the old woman and smirked.

"Wow, I think that's the first time you didn't call me short." I said. I saw a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, my bad, pipsqueak." She muttered placing the pipe in between her lips. I clenched my fist and glared at her.

"You shouldn't be talking you old hag!" I yelled back at her.

"Small fry!" She fired back at me.

"Blind bad!" I shot at her with a smirk. Winry suddenly jumped in between pointing her wrench in my face.

"Edward would you calm down and sit at the table? Dinner is ready." She said gesturing towards the table. I immediately sat down and started to serve myself. Once everyone was settled we started to eat.

"So Edward, Winry has told me a lot about you." Anthony put out there making me freeze mid-bite. I placed my fork back down on my plate.

"That's funny, because I've only just heard about you until only half an hour ago." I said sending a glare to Winry, making her flinch.

"You mean Winry never told you about us?" He asked also placing his fork down on his plate. I didn't really feel hungry anymore, so I stuffed my hands in my pockets. My fingers bumped into the ring, the item that I almost forgot about in all of the excitement.

"No, not at all," I started to say while looking at Al. He gave me a warning look and I clenched my teeth and smiled. "But I'm really happy for you two none the less." I said. Anthony smiled and grabbed Winry's hand and kissed it. I wanted to jump across the table and rip him to shreds. Instead I wrapped my hand tightly around the ring box.

'_**As if to confirm something, you tightly clench your right hand.'**_

"Thank you, I really do love her." He said. Winry blushed. I was ever so slowly dying inside. The nerve of this bastard! I stood up quickly, making Winry look up at me.

"I'm done with my food, thank you. I'm going to unpack now. Alphonse could you help me?" I asked. And without another word I stormed up the stairs with my bag in tow. I heard Al's light footsteps following me. He caught up to me once I was about to enter my room.

"Ed," He said. I opened the door and waited until he was inside before I slammed it shut and then chucked the ring across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thud and then went clinking down to the ground.

"Ed." Al said again, but this time more cautiously. I sighed and collapsed on my bed.

"Al shoot me now." I mumbled in my pillow. I watched him walk over to the ring and pick it up from the corner of my eye.

"Now why in the world would I do that? Do you know how many people would be devastated? What about Winry?" He asked. I flinched at her name being spoken.

"She wouldn't care, she has Anthony." I grumbled glaring at my little brother. He frowned at me.

"Or really? Because what I just saw would tell me otherwise Ed. She may not love you in the way you want, but she does love as a brother. I know that's painful, but it's better than nothing and you've got to accept that." He placed the ring next to me and I looked up at him.

"Thank you Al. Since when did you become so wise?" I asked. He smirked and pointed at me.

"Since you started being so clueless." He muttered. I frowned and sat up.

"What are you-"Hey you two, are you ok? Ed you didn't finish your dinner, are you running a fever or something?" Winry asked walking in the room. I quickly grabbed the ring and stashed it under my pillow.

"No, I'm fine, just not hungry I guess." I said. I watched Alphonse walk out the door leaving us alone. Winry sat down on my bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about anthony earlier. I didn't think that you were going to be back so soon." She said playing with the blanket. I frowned.

"But you make that sound as if you weren't going to tell me anyways!" I said. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward, really I am. I didn't think you were going to react this way." She said. I blushed and glared at her.

"What do you mean? I'm acting perfectly normal. I think all that oil is getting to your head auto-mail junkie." I said crossing my arms. Sometimes I wonder why my mouth speaks for itself instead of letting my brain take over. Next thing I know I'm lying on my bed, a large bump forming on my head.

"Damn it Winry, why must you do that all the time? I already get injured enough!" I winced when I touched the bump.

"Well maybe you should think about someone other than yourself for once! You can be such a jerk sometimes Edward!" She countered back.

"Well at least I don't hit people for no god damned reason!" I yelled back. She stood up and threw the wrench, but I managed the dodge it.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come home! Go back to the West, we don't want a stuck up jerk in our house. Maybe you should leave." She said her eyes blaring with anger. I didn't respond to that remark. Her words really hit me, hard. No one does want a guy like me. Especially her, I didn't deserve her at all. Maybe I should leave. But where would I go?

"Where would I go Winry? Why don't you tell me that?" I said back quietly. Her eyes widened and she sank down on the bed again.

"Ed I'm sorry, I really didn-"No you're right, no one wants me around. It's true, I'm really loud and annoying, I always yell, I'm harsh and I act before I think. No one wants to be around someone like that and I understand if you want me to leave. I just don't know where to go. I guess I could just rent out an apartment in Central or-"Ed," She whispered. I turned to her to see the tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying? I thought you were mad not sad!" I asked totally confused. She laughed lightly through her tears.

"I am mad at you dummy, for thinking that you are a terrible person, and that no one wants to be around you. Edward you're an amazing man. You have a heart as big as amestris itself. Yes you have your flaws, but everyone does. I didn't mean all of the things I said, I was just really angry. I'm really sorry." She mumbled. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed into my chest, clutching my shirt tightly in her hands.

"Why does it always turn out like this? We fight, you end up crying and then we hug, it's like a routine." I mumbled into her hair. She giggled quietly and pulled away from me wiping her tears.

"Are you ok now Winry?" I asked. She nodded and stood up from my bed. I watched her walk to my door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She smiled back at me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"To go start on a new leg for you, by the looks of that one, it's all worn out and old, so many parts are missing." She said. I smirked.

"Machine junkie!" I yelled at her as she walked down the hallway. "Alchemy freak!" She yelled back. I smiled softly. Sure we had a weird relationship, but I'm going to cherish every moment we had together.

I stretched my arms up high above my head, my back and shoulders popping up a storm. I sighed and looked at the clock. Eleven. I stood up and turned off the lamp and headed into the kitchen. Anthony had left not long after dinner, and Pinako and Alphonse both went to bed around nine. I haven't heard anything from Edward's room. I'm surprised that he hadn't snuck down here to get food. I unzipped my jumpsuit and tied it around my waist and made my way up the stairs to his room. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Edward? Are you awake?" I asked opening the door slowly. I stood at the door frozen as he stood frozen in the middle of his room pulling up his boxers. I gulped and tried my hardest to keep my eyes on his face. My legs felt like jelly and wouldn't move, but Ed finally pulled his boxers all the way up and stared at me. I blushed. God is he going to yell at me? Push me out of the room? Why am I so embarrassed? I mean it's not like I love Edward…..anymore. I sighed I wasn't going through this again. I moved on with Anthony. Ed made me wait too long, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"You know Winry," His voice broke me from my train of thought. I gulped at how close he had gotten. He quickly shut the door and turned to me. "You really are such a tease while wearing that skimpy outfit." He mumbled licking his lips. I gulped. What was he talking about?

"Ed what are you-" I was cut off by his soft lips. My eyes were wide in shock at his forwardness. His tongue swiped across my lips begging for entrance. I bit back a moan, but slowly closed my eyes as I got lost in the pleasure. I ever so slowly opened my lips giving him what he wanted. His tongue immediately traveled around my mouth, desperate to learn of every crevice. He gave out a throaty groan when I pushed my body up against his. He pulled away from my lips and pushed me against the door with my hands above my head. I moaned quietly feeling my cheeks starting to heat up from the passion. Ed started to kissed down my jaw line and to the base of my neck and suckled the skin.

'_**If the rules are annoying you, then go ahead and break them.'**_

"Ed please stop." I moaned. He let go of my neck with a pop and looked into my eyes. I shivered at his lust filled gaze.

"You say stop, but your body is begging for more." He said, his voice low and husky. I broke from his grasp.

"But this isn't right! I have a boyfriend! I shouldn't be doing this!" I said. He suddenly kissed me again, nearly making me fall to my knees from the passion. He pulled away and slowly unzipped my tube top and slide it from my body.

"Edward!" I yelled wrapping my arms around my chest to cover myself. He sighed and grabbed my hands. I tried to resist but he was stronger.

"Stop it Winry. You're beautiful, you shouldn't be ashamed." He said taking my hand and nearly forcing me onto the bed.

"Ed." I said. Truth be told, I am a little scared that he is going to rape me. But I knew Edward wouldn't ever do that. Also, my mind was screaming at me to leave the room before anything happened, but my heart was giving into his soft kisses all over my skin, his feather like touch in places they shouldn't be. It was definitely a night I will never forget.

'_**If you're thinking of resting your ailing legs, move just one more step forward from here instead.'**_

**So that is chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it. I think I will alternate between Bound to you and this story. So next chapter to come out is going to be for bound to you. Also I am using the song Tobira no mukou e from the original series. I really like that song and thought the lyrics fit for some of the situations that are to come. Please review, it really makes my day when people review, they always make me smile :) **


	2. Even then we will still continue to

**Thank you so much for reviewing Loving alchemist! It brightened my day. Ok so on to the next chapter. I realized I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer, I apologize for that hehe. Also I know I said bound to you would be the next chapter, but I'm stuck on it so here's this chapter. Btw I'm sorry, I accidently posted the wrong chapter and anime! hehe I totally apologize!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm definitely not able to come up with something that amazing. **

**Chapter 2: Even then we will still continue to wander.**

Then sun peeked through the curtain of the room. I groaned and cracked an eye open to look at the clock, seven thirty. The absurd thing ticked just to annoy me, it was almost mocking me that I was awake so early, and not in my room where I should be. I turned my head to the right to watch Ed's lips part slightly as he breathed in and out. His arms were gently wrapped around me as if saying 'don't leave me', but I had to. If I don't leave now, not only would we get in a lot of trouble, Anthony would find out what I did and he would never forgive me. I brushed some hair away from Ed's eyes and tucked it gently behind his ear. I trailed my eyes down from his hair to his nose and lips, and then his chin and neck. I ran my finger gently over the bites I had given him last night. Why had I allowed this to happen? Why didn't I stop him? Why didn't I stop myself? What if I got pregnant? I pulled away from him in surprise from that thought. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"This is not good." I muttered. I took one last look at Ed and carefully maneuvered out of his arms and out from underneath the blankets. I shivered at the cold air and started to collect my clothes. I looked around looking for my shirt, not seeing it anywhere in this mess of a room.

"It's over by the door." Ed said making me jump. I squealed quietly and covered my body with my clothes as much as I could. He just smirked.

"You know, I already saw everything last night." He said. I blushed and kept myself covered, no matter what he said. I carefully walked over to get my shirt and hesitantly put it on with my back to Ed. I heard him sigh when I finished putting on all of my clothes.

"So I guess this was a one night stand?" He asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice. What was with him lately?

"Yeah, but so what? It's not like we love each other anyway." I said laughing it off. He frowned at me. I stared at him in confusion.

"So are you telling me that what I said last night was a lie?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Edward what are you talking about?" I asked. He looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

"It doesn't matter anymore Winry. Let's just forget this happened I'm sorry I forced myself on you." He mumbled. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Don't worry Ed, I should have stopped you, but I didn't. It's as much of my fault as it is yours, so I should apologize also." I said placing my hand on his. He flinched at the contact and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Well I should probably head back to my room before we get caught." I said. His grip tightened on my hand and then slowly released it. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't say anything so I limped towards the door.

"I hurt you." He mumbled. I turned and looked at him, his eyes were full of regret and pain. I shook my head.

"No you didn't Ed, that's the price I have to pay. Don't blame it all on yourself ok?" I asked. He nodded his head. I was really starting to miss the stubborn smart ass Edward that always yelled when someone commented on his height. Or how he would always be grumpy but at the same time caring in his own way. I missed him. So what the hell happened to him on the trip that made him so mellow and depressed? Or maybe something happened here? Before I knew what I was doing I limped back over to Ed and sat down. He looked up at me in surprise, a small sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"Ed, what's wrong? Did something happen while you were on your trip? You have become really distant, and quiet. It's so unlike you." I said. He looked taken aback, but then put on a sad smile.

"I found out something that I never could imagine I would ever find." He said in a quiet voice. I felt a wave of excitement go through my body. It was very rare that Ed would tell exactly what he and Al did on all of their adventures for the philosopher stone, and now I was finally about to hear something.

"And what was that?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side. He smirked slightly and finally looked into my eyes.

"This is going to sound ridiculous coming from me, but I found," He hesitated in his words and sighed. I frowned. "What did you find?" I asked desperately. He shook his head. "Forget about it, it's nothing important really. I know I'm acting a bit, out of character I guess is the best way to put it. I promise I'll be back to my old self in no time, I just got to have some time to myself so I can think about what I found." He said. I sighed. I was now really starting to worry. He never told me how he was feeling. Actually he never even shows his emotions to me. I stood up once again and limped towards the door.

"Well you've got plenty of time to think. I'm going to be making breakfast. Later today we can connect your new leg." I opened the door and stopped in my tracks.

"And Ed," I called to him making him look me in the eye. I shivered at the intensity of his golden eyes. There was no other like them, something I had always looov-liked about him. 'No I'm not starting this again, Edward is a friend, nothing more. I waited for him long enough! "Winry?" He called out, concern written on his face. I laughed nervously.

"Um, what was I going to say? Oh right, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked nervously. I bit my lip, of course, I'm too cowardly to ask him my real question: what did you say last night? It was eating at me, did he say something that involved me? Well of course it did! We just freaking did it last night! I blushed at my thoughts, we slept together, and there was no going back on it. I looked away from him hoping he couldn't see my blush painted across my cheeks.

"Um, I don't really mind, you know me, I eat anything I see!" He said with a smirk and a laugh. I nodded with a nervous laugh and ran out of the room. I held my heart and slid to the ground. No I couldn't be doing this now! I'm over Edward Elric! I don't love him! He is technically my brother! _'But do siblings have sex together?'_ A little voice whispered in my mind. 'I didn't mean literally!' I argued back. Great now I'm talking to myself. I really need to take a shower and cool off. I ran to my room and grabbed a fresh batch of clothes, clothes that didn't smell like Edward. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water all the way to warm. I slowly took of my clothes and examined my body. There was small bites covering my belly and thighs, my hair was a knotty mess and my lips were swollen. At least I didn't have any hickeys. I sighed and got into the shower, nearly melting with the water down the drain. The warmth kneaded out all of the sore muscles and knots. I started to scrub my hair and then moved to washing my body off. Once all of that was done I got out and dried off. I looked back at myself in the mirror and smiled. This time I saw a refreshed and clean girl with barely noticeable swollen lips and bite marks faded slightly, hair smooth and brushed. I threw on my normal outfit and went downstairs.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw Ed sitting at the table in only his boxers, drinking coffee and reading an alchemy book. 'It's weird that I can now say I know what he looks like naked.' I blushed at my thoughts. I knew many girls that would die to see Edwards naked. There was no denying it, Edward was a work of art. He had very toned muscles from all the fighting and training he did while being in the military. He definitely had grown a good foot and a half from when he was 4' 11'' at the age of fifteen. (A/N only using fact! At least that's what Vic Mignogna said :D) He had a lot of scars littered all over his skin, but that gave him a very bad boy look. My favorite part about him, though I loved his unique Xerxian(A/N Is that right?) golden eyes, his hair was so beautiful. I liked how he braided it and put it up in a ponytail, but when he left it down, it just makes me swoon.

"**Even if we push our way through the distorted winds."**

"You know, you can take a picture if you want." He commented without looking up and taking a sip of his coffee. I blushed and stood there frozen. I always forget that he has really good senses. I was almost scared he could read my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking is all." I said walking into the kitchen and busying myself with some eggs. I could feel his eyes on me, making me shake as I cracked open the shell, the contents leaking into the bowl.

"About what exactly?" He asked. I could hear him close the book and lightly slap it onto the surface of the table. I gulped and wracked my brain trying to think of an excuse.

"Um well. I was thinking about your hair." I said wincing at the creepy answer. He hmmed and stood up. I froze when he reached around me, grabbing the coffee pot.

"Really? Why is that?" He asked stirring the sugar in ever so slowly, staring into my eyes. I felt a bead of sweat fall down the side of my face.

"Well I was just thinking that you never wear it down, and I really like it when you keep it down. It compliments your face and eyes." I said with a smile. He raised his eyebrow and placed the spoon in the sink behind him.  
"Interesting observation, I guess, I'll keep it in mind." He said sitting back down at the table. I sighed and continued to make eggs and pancakes for everyone. I heard the front door open and close.

"Winry?" It was Anthony. I tensed and looked over at Ed. The way he acted yesterday told me that he wasn't very fond of my boyfriend, but I could tell he really tried. Anthony stepped into the kitchen with flowers in his hands.

"Hey sweetie, brought some flowers, thought they could brighten up the house." He said handing them to me and kissing my cheek. I blushed and nodded.

"Thank you Anthony." I mumbled taking in the sweet smell of the lilies. He looked over my shoulder at the eggs in the pan.

"Mind if I stay for breakfast? Nothing can beat your cooking." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled and tried to pry him off.

"No not at all, and would you stop it, your tickling me?" I said. He kissed my lips and let me go.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled and leaned my head up against his chest. "I love you too, so much." I mumbled. Edward suddenly stood up, walked over to the sink and slammed his cup into the sink and walked away.

"Does he still hate me?" Anthony asked. I sighed and pulled away from him and turned back to my cooking.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. He's just being, well, Ed, is the best way to put it. He always acts like this whenever I used to show interest in a guy. He's just an over protective friend. He's almost like my brother in ways." I said with a small smile. '_Siblings don't have sex together.' _The voice called out again, the words ringing through my mind.

"**Even if we out distance the cold sky."**

"Well I hope we will be able to get along." He said sitting at the table. I bit my lip. 'I really hope so too.' I thought flipping the pancakes.

* * *

"Ok Ed, I have to connect the nerves, are you ready?" I asked. He nodded his head slowly. I pulled the lever after counting down from three. He jumped and hissed, sweat fell from his forehead, but no tears. He was the only patient I had that never cried at all during that. I quickly laid him down on the bed and stretched out his leg onto a table to finish up the maintenance. His breathing slowed down to normal after a couple of minutes.

"I still don't know how you are able to do that without crying." I commented while tightening a screw. He sighed.

"I guess I just made myself never able to cry. I always told myself that I needed to be strong, and that I can't cry over my pain because it wasn't even close to the pain Alphonse had to go through when he was in armor." He said. I connected some wires making him hiss again. I looked at him in the eyes from where I was sitting and nodded.

"That's understandable." I said. It was quiet between us for awhile. I placed the plate onto the front of his leg and polished it.

"There all done." I said with a smile. He sat up slowly and moved his leg, stretching the toes out. "Hey Ed," I said quietly making him look over at me. I bit my lip and placed my wrench down onto the table.

"Do you hate Anthony?" I asked. He looked taken aback by the sudden question.

"Well, I don't like him, but I don't hate him either. He's nice to you and respects you and I guess that's all that matters." He said hesitantly. I frowned.

"And?" I asked glaring at him. He gulped, but stared right back at me, keeping his ground. He sure has become ballsy.

"I honestly don't like the idea of you dating him. You can do so much better Winry." He said. I grabbed my wrench and threw it at him.

"What the hell do you know Ed? I love him, and he loves me! You cant just come here in the middle of our relationship and tell me what and what not I can do! You aren't my father! You aren't my brother! You're my friend! And I always cared about your opinion on the guys I dated, but now I'm just sick of you turning every single one of them down. I love Anthony, and you can't change anything about that Edward. If you think I can do better, then why don't you tell me who I should date then? Huh? Who do you suggest!" I yelled at him, tears welling up in my eyes. He looked shell shocked, his hand placed on his head from where I hit him. He stood up and glared at me.  
"So you think that's what I'm doing? Trying to make sure you don't date at all? Damn it Winry I'm just looking out for you! I really care about you, and if you can't see that, then I don't know why I even try!" He yelled right back.

"And I always thought I was like your brother! But I guess I was just a friend to you, nothing more, even after all the years we spent together, almost un-separable." He said, his words ripping through my heart.

"**The two of us are screaming all the time."**

I could see from the corner of my eye that we had drawn an audience. Al walking over to Ed trying to calm him down, Granny shook her head and walked away and Anthony stood shocked. Ed suddenly stood up and walked out of the room.

"Edward!-"Al let me deal with it." I said stopping him in his tracks. I walked after the older Elric brother, closing his door behind me and he just stood in the middle of his room.

"What do you want Winry? I thought we were done with our conversation?" He asked, anger still dripping in his voice. I winced and sat down on his bed.

"Listen Ed, I'm sorry. Some of the things I said were uncalled for, I know that, but I just want you to like Anthony, because I think that he's the one." I said hesitantly. Ed just stood there, head down. I bit my lip waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry too Winry." He turned around and looked me in the eye. He bent over in front of me and captured my lips in his. I sat there frozen, not knowing what to do. He pulled away before I could react. He stood up straight and walked towards the door and opened it. He paused and looked back at me with a sad smile.

"I'm happy for you Win, I really am. I just hope you found the right guy." With that he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. I sighed and lied back down on the bed.

"Why did he kiss me?" I asked to the ceiling. I chuckled and sat up again looking around his room. A small box on his side table caught my eye. I raised an eyebrow and grasped it in my hand. I slowly opened the lid and nearly dropped the box.

"A ring?" I asked I pulled it from the little hole and examined it. I ran my fingers over the silver, it almost reminded me of auto-mail metal. I felt small indents on the inside and flipped it over to see cursive writing.

"I love you Winry? What?" I yelled nearly dropping the ring again. My heart started to beat a mile a minute as I stared at the ring in awe.

"Oh my god, he was going to propose? To me?" I asked holding the ring up. I lifted up my left hand and hesitantly placed the ring on my shaking finger. It was a perfect fit. I quickly put the ring back in the box and placed it on the night stand.

"There is no way that is meant for me! Edward doesn't love me, right?" I asked. My breath quickened when I remembered the words he had spoken this morning.

'_I found something I thought I'd never find.' _Is that when he figured out he loved me? I started to hyperventilate.  
"This is not happening." I sat down on his bed and placed my hand over my erratically beating heart.  
"No wonder he's been acting so weird lately." I mumbled. The ring really was beautiful, he definitely knew me well. I sighed and stood up. I have to pretend I didn't see that. I can't walk away from Anthony now, I love him. Edward had his chance, but he didn't take it so it's his loss. Or is it really mine? I groaned and quickly left his room, trying to take my mind off of the ring that he so carelessly left out in the open. I went to my room and locked the door. I silently opened up my dresser drawer and pulled out a sack. I untied it and a box fell out of it. I opened it and examined the ring inside. It had a big pure white diamond in the middle while there were three small diamonds on either side.

"I'm going to have to tell them sooner or later." I mumbled placing it back into my drawer and walking down the stairs.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since I found the ring, and now here I was hung over the toilet throwing up my breakfast. I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I looked up at the sink in hesitation.

"I really hope that I'm just wrong about this and it's the flu." I said, my voice coming out scratchy and hoarse. I stood up, my legs shaky, and then looked at the two objects in the sink. My eyes widened. I brought a hand to my mouth as tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered falling to my knees. There was a knock on the door making me jump, the pregnant tests flying from my hands.  
"Hey you ok in there Win? I could hear you throwing up from my room." Ed asked. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Ed to try and be worried yet an ass hole at the same time.

"I'm fine Ed, I think it's just food poisoning." I answered. I picked up the tests and put them back into the box. I couldn't throw the box in the trash, everyone would see it. I wiped my tears away and sighed cracking the door open to see Ed standing there with a glass of water.

"Hey, are you going to be ok?" He asked handing me the glass. I chugged it down and handed it back to him.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. This should only last for one more day." I muttered tightening my hold on the box. He smiled softly at me and then walked away. I sighed and glared at the box.

"Why?" I sat down on the floor and stared at the wall. What was I going to do? I'm pregnant with Ed's child, and I'm marrying Anthony. I can't have an abortion, if Ed ever found out that I killed a kid, especially his, he would never forgive me. But if I kept it, Anthony would never forgive me. I just can't win. There was another knock on the door.

"Please Ed just leave me alone." I said hitting my head against the cabinet. The door slowly opened a crack.

"It's not Ed, it's me." Al's voice said calmingly. I looked up at him patting the spot next to me, making sure that the box was out of his line of vision.

"Winry, this is the second time in a row that you've been sick, only in the morning. Are you hiding something from us?" He asked. I bit my lip and held up the box. I could tell Al, he didn't know that me and Ed had sex, right?

"So my thoughts were correct." He said with a smile. He kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you and Anthony Win, but don't you think you should get married first?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"He doesn't know yet, no one does, I just found out myself in fact. Please Al don't say anything at all. I want to tell everyone myself, especially Ed, because I have a feeling his isn't going to take this very well." I said. He nodded and grabbed the box.

"I can get rid of this for you if you want." He said standing up. I smiled.

"Thank you Al." I also stood up and headed towards my room. I sat down on my bed and looked at the picture of me Alphonse and Edward when we were younger. I smiled sadly.

"I wish we could go back to that time, when there were no complications." I bit my lip. I don't want to tell Ed about his kid that was now growing in my stomach. I bit my lip and stood up. What I was about to do was probably stupid, but it would give me time to think about what I should do.

"Granny, I'm going out." I yelled, my voice echoing throughout the house. I grabbed my coat and started to run down the dirt path as slowly as I could without harming the baby. I came up to a small cottage and frantically knocked on the door. Anthony opened it in confusion.

"Winry, what are you doing here?" He asked letting me in. I panted and held up a finger. He sat us both down on the couch. I looked at him and suddenly captured his lips. He placed a hand on my face and the other on my waist running his fingers up and down making me shiver. I scooted closer to him and tangled my fingers in his hair, battling his tongue for dominance. He finally pulled away from me with a smile.

"What was that for?" He asked brushing my hair with his fingers. I sighed in content and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Anthony, make love to me." I whispered playing with the hem of his shirt. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eye.

"But Winry, I thought you wanted to wait until we were married?" He asked grabbing my hands. I smiled at him and kissed both of his hands.

"I thought over it a lot, and I decided, why not? We are getting married anyway. And I love you so much, so I think we should." I said. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before he stood up and picked me up in his arms.

"Well if we are going to do this, we should do it right then." I giggled as he carried me up the stairs, but I couldn't help but think that it didn't feel right.

* * *

I bit my lip, which happened to become a habit of mine now. A couple of days passed since me and Anthony made love. I felt it was now or never that I told everyone what was going on. I was shaking from my head to toe. I knew this was a very bad idea, but it was done, and now I couldn't turn back. I felt like such a slut. I gulped and walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. Ed and Al were discussing some of their discoveries while Granny and Anthony were talking about me.

"Everyone, I have something important to tell you." I said with a shaky smile. Ed looked at me with a concerned frown. Al was smiling at me like a maniac and Anthony looked confused.

"Well first, I just want to say that a couple of weeks ago, Anthony," I sighed and held up my hand showing the ring. "Proposed to me. I know that I should have told you sooner, but I wanted to wait until everyone was here. Second," I held out my hand and grasped Anthony's.

"I'm pregnant." I said with a smile. His eyes brightened and he jumped up and hugged me gently and swung me around.

"Oh my god that's amazing!" He yelled kissing me. I smiled at his enthusiasm, but couldn't help but feel hurt. I knew that it wasn't his child, but he thought it was. What have I gotten myself into? I turned to Ed, he seemed frozen. I frowned, but smiled again once Al gave me huge hug.

"Congrats Win. I'm so happy for you." He kissed my cheek and pulled away. I smiled and nodded towards him. Granny hugged me congratulating me also. I turned to Ed. Our eyes met, I shivered at the cold and depressed look he sent me.

"Ed, get your ass over here and congratulate my granddaughter." Granny said. He stood and walked out of the room. Everyone grew quiet.

"Brother-"No Al let me go talk to him." I said walking up the stairs after him. I heard a lot of shuffling from the inside.

"Ed?" I knocked on the door and opened it. I glanced at his bed first to see his suitcase filled with clothes that had just been thrown in there. I turned to see him frantically looking for something.

"Edward?" I called making him jump. He turned to me, a frown plastered on his face. He walked back over to his case and put something in there that he took from his pocket. The ring.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting on the bed watching him dance around the room picking up books and notes.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to go back to Central to find a job." He said stuffing his notes inside the books. I grabbed his arm making him look at me.

"Just like that? Ed you can't leave, I was enjoying you being here." I said. He looked at me with a skeptical look.

"Winry, I'm just getting in the way. Can't you see that? I mean we had sex, I did that to you and you have a fucking fiancé! And not to mention you're pregnant with his child." He said pointing his finger at me. I felt the tears threaten to spill. He then looked up at me in surprise.

"It is his right? It's not mine right?" He asked frantically. My eyes widened in surprise. This is the perfect time to tell him right? Should I?  
"No, it's Anthony's. Don't worry I checked." I said hesitantly. He sighed in relief. I frowned, he planned on marrying me, but did he not want to have kids, because that's what he was acting like right now.

"Ed please don't leave. I'll miss you way too much! I always thought that you'd be there for me every minute of the day when I got pregnant, even if it wasn't yours. You're just so caring and thoughtful." I said grabbing his hand. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"I want to Winry, I really do, but I feel that I'll only make things worse. I think it'd be best that I just leave. I promise I'll visit, hell I'll even go to your wedding, but I think we just need some time apart." With that his kissed me on the lips lightly and closed his case.  
"I'm sorry, I really am." He said walking out. I sat there frozen on the bed. He really just left, again, without even saying goodbye. Why did all of this happen?

"**Just continuing to believe isn't the answer."**

**And there is chapter two. Had a lot of fun writing it. I'm sorry if some of it felt rushed, but honestly it would have been worse to drag it on writing the days that passed where nothing really happens anyways. Please review it always makes me smile and makes my day better :D**


	3. expose your weaknesses and your wounds

**Yay! Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I again apologize for the wrong chapter hehe. I guess it was too early in the morning haha. Ok well here's chapter three, longest chapter yet :D**

**Chapter 3: Expose your weaknesses and your wounds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat, except Anthony :D**

I winced and rubbed my butt. After not traveling for those two years, I was never able to get back into riding the train, especially the trip from Resembool to Central. I sighed and picked up my case from the ground. Al wanted to come with me, but I insisted that I needed to be alone. I glared at the ground as I started to walk down the streets to Central Headquarters. Winry was pregnant and engaged, and I had sex with her, how messed up can you get? I kicked a rock with my left leg making it fly a couple of blocks, nailing someone in the head.

"Hey! Watch it-Fullmetal?" I mentally groaned and glared up at last person I wanted to see. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. I ran my fingers through my hair and blew out a puff of air.

"Hey bastard Colonel, how's the military life?" I grumbled shuffling my feet in the dirt. Roy looked around at the many people walking past them.

"Come on, let's talk some where more private." He said turning around. I knew he was expecting me to follow him, but I desperately just wanted to sneak away and hunt for a place to stay. I knew I was going to join the military, but I didn't plan on seeing anyone so quickly.

"Hurry up shrimp." He shouted back at me. I clenched my hands into fists and stomped up to him.

"Who you calling short bastard? I'm almost as tall as you now thank you very much!" I yelled in his face. He looked calm and collected. Damn him, why did he irritate me so much? I groaned out in frustration and kept walking forward with him right next to me.

"You know, I'm a General now. You should show me more respect Edward." He said. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He finally got a higher rank, wonder if he was ever going to make Furher?

"I can't believe they let a jerk like you be a general." I mumbled swinging my case back and forth. He shrugged and stopped in his tracks. I followed suit.

"What are you-"This is the place." He said pointing at the small bar squished in between and restaurant and a florist shop. I raised an eyebrow and he opened the door for me to enter.

"You do know I'm under aged right?" I asked hesitantly walking through the door, half expecting to be mulled by the owner. Roy just smirked and let the door close behind us. I took in the room, cigar smoke reeked in the air. Every person that passed us had a stench of alcohol on them. There was a small bar to the left of us in the corner, surrounded by a couple of tables and chairs. A small stage was set up front with a piano to the side. Some man was gently playing the keys adding a calming atmosphere.

"Roy is that you? Who's the sexy looking one you have with you?" A large woman asked from behind the counter. Roy sat down on one of the stools and patted the one next to him. I set my case down and hopped up.

"What? Fullmetal? He isn't sexy at all." Roy said. I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"I really hope you wouldn't think I'm sexy Mustang. Otherwise you'd be telling me you were gay." I smirked at his distorted face. Roy rolled his eyes and turned back to the woman.

"I'm sorry, but this boy is under aged, but I figured you'd understand." He said sliding her some money. She took it and stuffed it in her dress and handed him a martini glass.

"Manhattan I'm guessing?" She asked pouring the alcohol into the glass and adding a cherry. I never understood why people drank, all of it looked and smelled disgusting.

"So Fullmetal, what brings you back to Central, and without your pretty mechanic and brother?" He asked taking a sip of his drink. I bit my tongue, holding myself back from yelling at him.

"For one thing, stop calling me Fullmetal, I'm not an alchemist anymore, two, Alphonse isn't with me because I thought I needed to come here alone." I said clutching the counter.

"And what about WInry?" He asked, a glint in his coal black eyes. I glared at him.

"She has a fiancé, and is pregnant, I'm not needed in her life anymore, so I thought I'd move on." I said grinding my teeth. He smirked.

"So she chose another man over you, that's gotta hurt. All though I did see it coming." I don't know what came over me, but it all happened too quickly. I heard the glass shatter against the hardwood floor and the stool crash to the floor with a loud thud. I was frozen, my arm outstretched, hand in a fist, and Roy lying on his back with a red cheek.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again you bastard! You have no idea the hell I've been through the past couple of days. So shut your damn mouth!" I yelled. He sighed and stood up placing the stool back on its four legs. He rubbed his cheek and sighed.

"I'm glad you don't have a metal arm anymore, because that really would have caused some damage." He muttered. I glowered at him and picked up my case.

"I'm leaving, I've already wasted enough time talking to the likes of you." I was about to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"You know you really aren't supposed to hit a superior officer. I can have you put in jail you know." I looked into his eyes, seeing the apology written there. I sighed and shook off his hand.

"Do you think that you'd be willing to take me in as one of your soldiers?" I asked. Roy smirked evilly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I couldn't help but feel that he had something up his sleeve. I sighed as we walked out of the bar and headed back to headquarters. I couldn't help but feel nervous about seeing everyone again, it has been over three years. The soldiers walking down the halls were whispering and pointing, at me. 'is that the Fullmetal alchemist? The one that saved the world? ' Some whispered. 'No he's not wearing a red coat and black clothes, but he has the hair and eyes.' Another said. I felt a vein pop in my head.

"Oh for Christ sake I'm the Fullmetal alchemist! Now would you stop whispering about it? God damn." I muttered. They all saluted randomly at me. Did they think I was still a soldier? I could definitely have some fun with that. Roy opened his office door and led me inside. I almost felt at home in a weird sense.

"Edward Elric!" I froze, not even daring to turn around, for I recognized that voice anywhere. I was encased in a bone crushing hug.

"Ah Armstrong! You're going to kill me!" I choked out. He just swung me around in his arms none the less.

"My have you grown! You aren't a small little boy anymore! I'm sure you are popular with the ladies!" He yelled in my ear. I managed to pry his arms off of me after a couple of minutes. I looked around the room. They were all present, saluting to me. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Roy what is going on? Why are you all saluting to me?" I asked placing my case on the floor and discarding my black coat. He sat down at his desk and propped his feet up.

"Welcome back to the military Brigadier General Elric." He said with a smirk. My chin dropped and eyes bulged out. I scanned the room looking at the group, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc, and of course Hawkeye, they showed no emotion what so ever towards the situation.

"You're shitting me right?" I asked. He shook his head and held out an envelope. I hesitantly grabbed it and tore open the seal and read the papers inside.

"But wait! I thought I resigned after the promised day?" I asked. Roy shook his head. I frown and sat down on the couch. The other's still saluting. I looked over at Roy and he nodded his head.

"At ease?" I asked. They all brought their hands down and relaxed their posture. This felt way too weird. I remember that being a state alchemist was the equivalent of a major, but I never really used that to my advantage considering I was never around. But now apparently I'm a Brigadier General.

"Care to explain why I'm still part of the military?" I asked. Roy sat up and gestured for the group to sit back down at their desks.

"You see Ed, when you resigned that day, you didn't fill out the right paperwork. I made sure they gave you fake paperwork." He said with a smirk. I growled at him. "You bastard! Why did you do that?" I yelled at him. The others lightly chuckled, I think I heard Havoc whisper, "It seems our lives will be livelier now that an Elric is back." I mentally smiled. I really did miss everyone, they were great friends towards me and Al, and they helped us through so much.

"Because Edward, I knew that you would be back. So technically you never resigned, and they ranked you higher because of what you did for the country. You have some pretty high responsibilities now Fullmetal. And yes I know you told me not to call you that, but it just fits you, and it's an old habit." I stared at the paper then at Roy.

"This is ridiculous! I never asked to be a Brigadier General! All I wanted was to be a simple Lieutenant, maybe even a major, but now you had to go and be all General like and get me a higher rank you bastard!" I will admit, not my best sentence I've said, but I was not very happy at the moment.  
"Calm down Edward, I know you didn't ask for it, but you should be honored to have that rank. You wouldn't believe the gossip that has been going around this damned place for three years! No one will stop talking about you and Alphonse. They all want to be state alchemist's now, and some of them don't even know alchemy. It's insane!" He rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Major Hawkeye, Major Havoc, please escort Brigadier General Elric to his new office so he can get settled in." Roy said. I sighed and glared at him.

"You know Mustang, you don't have to call me that long and dreadful name, just call me Ed." I said picking up my case. Hawkeye opened the door for me but I grabbed it.

"Ladies first Major Hawkeye." I said with a smile. She smiled softly and saluted at me walking ahead of me and Havoc. Once we were in the hallway, the whispers immediately started up again.

"So how have you two been?" I asked looking from side to side. Hawkeye smiled and patted my shoulder.

"It's really great to have you back Brigadier General, it most definitely has been very quiet and boring around here without you and Alphonse's exciting behaviors." She said. I smirked and turned to Havoc.

"Still have that terrible smoking habit Major?" I asked. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Nope, I quit a year ago, Sheska was really hard on me about it, Breda too." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. I looked straight ahead at the saluting soldiers. This was too weird, everything changed too much. Ever since Scar killed Bradley, the military has been calm and quiet. All of the countries have been rebuilding their lives with the help of General Mustang and some of the other higher ranks I didn't know that well. We stopped in front of a door that had a small plaque with my name on it and rank.

"Well might as well get this over with." I mumbled opening the door. The room was similar to Roy's only smaller. There were three other desks to the left of mine and two people were already sitting there working hard.

"Sheska?" I called out in surprise. She jumped up from her seat and saluted. I smiled and ran up and hugged her. She squealed in surprise and stiffly hugged me back.

"Oh come on, just because I'm General doesn't mean I bite." I joked. She hugged me tighter. I never really understood what it was about Sheska, but I always had a great liking for her over those past years. She was almost like a sister to me.

"Excuse me sir." Havoc said saluting. I pulled away from Sheska and looked over at him. He smiled and gestured to the desk.

"I shall be working under you now." He said. I smiled, looks like I won't have to be going in on this alone. I looked at the other girl that was sitting at her desk hard at work.

"Excuse me," I turned to Sheska who mouthed 'sergeant.' I turned back to the woman. "Sergeant, but would you mind introducing yourself?" I asked. She looked up and blushed.

"I'm so sorry Brigadier General, I didn't even hear you come in!" She immediately stood and saluted.

"Sergeant Summer Gunning sir!" She said. I took in her appearance, long brown hair that was curled, crystal blue eyes, pale skin, slim figure, she was nothing compared to Winry's beauty. I sighed and forced a smile. There I go thinking about Winry again.

"At ease Sergeant Gunning." I said. I walked over to my desk and set my stuff there. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Ok really guy's calm down, I'm still new at this thing, so could you cut me a little slack?" I asked. They averted their gazes, all smiling slightly.

"Major Hawkeye, you are dismissed. Tell the General that I would like to talk to him when he has free time." I said. She saluted and walked out of the room. The three soldiers looked at me.

"Well, I have no idea what we are doing as of now, can someone inform me?" I asked sitting down in the rather comfortable chair.

"Well sir, right now we are checking through papers that have been passed through that are about the rebuilding of Ishval and Lior. Once we come to a decision, we will pass it onto one of the Generals." Sheska said. I nodded slowly.

"Before I forget Sheska, what is your rank?" I asked. She looked flustered when the question came up. "I'm a master Sergeant sir." She mumbled. I smiled.

"Good for you Sheska, I'm proud that you have worked your way up so quickly." I said. Her smile widened and her face took on a darker shade of red. I chuckled and stood up.

"Well let's get to work then." I said grabbing the piles of paperwork that had yet to be examined.

* * *

"Alphonse Van Elric you get your ass back in this house before I slap you!" I yelled at the retreating man. The silhouette stopped and turned around. He came back up to the porch and sighed.

"I'm sorry Winry, but I need to go see Edward, who knows what kind of trouble he's getting himself into." Al said. I whimpered at the mention of his name. Ed had left almost a month ago, and still no word came from him. Al was worried but I hid it much better than he did. All he's been doing lately is pacing back and forth around the house looking at the phone every five minutes.

"Come on Al, he's a big boy I'm sure that he's doing perfectly fine." I said rolling my eyes. He sighed.

"I know Winry, but I need to see him, there's something I have to talk to him about." He said picking up his case again. I huffed and glared at him.

"Sorry Win, good-bye and be careful, if hear that you are being reckless I'm going to hunt you down woman!" He said with a playful smile. I giggled and hugged him.

"Yes because I'm going to go rampaging through the town like a wild ape." I said with a laugh. He pulled away and patted my belly lightly and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Win." He finally ran off. I sighed and looked down at my black and white dog that had been lying at my feet.

"Come on Den let's go inside." I said petting his head. I heard some arguing going on in the living room. I slapped my forehead lightly and sauntered into the sitting room. Jenna and Nelly were arguing over what kind of flowers I was going to have at my wedding.

"Yellow and white stargazer lilies!" Nelly yelled holding up the picture. "No go classical and have White and yellow roses!" Jenna yelled. I sighed.

"Hey you two! I'm the bride so why don't I make the decision since it's my wedding!" I yelled. They froze in their spots and turned to me. I raised an eyebrow at them and held out my hand for the pictures. I glanced at the roses, then the lilies.

"Lilies." I said quietly. Jenna jumped up in victory and started to mock Nelly. I watched the two play it out while my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't have picked the roses, it reminded me to much of Edward, the day he gave me that pure red rose. He obviously hadn't known what the colors meant because he wasn't flustered when he handed it to me.

"_Winry?" There was a gentle knock on my door. I turned away from it and felt more tears fall from my eyes._

_ "Go away Edward."I replied harshly. I heard the door open anyways. My shoulders stiffened with every footstep he took until I could feel him right behind me. _

_ "You know me and Al are really worried about you. You haven't come out of your room since last night. Winry you need to eat." He said placing a tray next to me. It had all this wonderful food displayed there._

_ "Ed, you didn't have to buy me dinner." I mumbled wiping my eyes. He sat down on my other side that didn't have the tray there. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his fierce golden eyes._

_ "Stop trying to be strong Winry. I know you're hurting right now. I may not be able to sympathize, but I'm still here if you need me." He said eyes still connected with mine. I couldn't help it. I jumped into his arm and started to cry again. He hesitated at first but slowly wrapped one arm around my waist and placed one of his hand on my head and stroked my hair. I scooted closer to him, taking in his scent. There were really no words to describe it; I always simply put it as Edward. I heard the beat of his heart, steady and slow, my eyes were starting to droop from the soothing beat. Then he did the last thing I ever expected him to do. He started to sing, soft gentle words in my ear. His voice was smooth, a little shaky, but perfect to me. This is a side of Edward that I had never seen in my entire life of knowing him. That was one of the reasons I loved him, he was so unpredictable. I slowly fell asleep in his arms. I remember sometime in my sleep, him lying down, being careful not to move my head, and stretched my legs out a little. He sang a little more just in case I had woken up, but I went out like a light again. _

_I woke up feeling terrible, but at the same time so rested and comfortable. What happened? I opened my eyes when I felt my head rise ever so slightly and then fall back down. My pillow was moving? I lifted my head up and saw Edward's eyes closed and mouth partially opened. I smiled at his adorable face. It was hard to believe he was such a strong alchemist when looking at this face. I brushed some hair from his face and giggled when his nose scrunched up and then a content smile spread across his face. I looked around my room and spotted the tray of food still perched on my bed untouched. My stomach grumbled loudly. I looked down at Ed and slowly pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket. I clicked it open and squinted to see the numbers in the dim light from the moon. It read 3:15. I mentally groaned and slipped the watch back into his pocket, but I wasn't careful enough because he jumped awake making me nearly fall off the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly before I could slip and hoisted me back up._

_ "Sorry, but something woke me up." He said looking down at his pockets. I blushed and looked away. He was so darn cute. _

_ "How are you doing Winry?" He asked running his fingers through my hair. I sighed in content and relaxed my shoulders. _

_ "Much better thanks to you Edward." I whispered turning to him. He blushed lightly and turned away pouting. I giggled._

_ "We should probably get back to sleep. Al is probably worried sick about me, so I should get back." He mumbled getting off the bed and stretching. I frowned and grabbed the edge of his shirt. He turned to look at me._

_ "Please don't leave me." I said desperately. Wow that was a little pathetic, what's gotten into me? He sighed and turned around and walked over to my table. I raised an eyebrow when he turned back to me with something hidden behind his back._

_ "Edward what are you-" He held out a fully bloomed red rose in his right hand. My eyes widened at it. Was he telling me he loved me? Was he asking me to be his girlfriend? I felt a million butterflies in my stomach. I took the stem with delicate fingers and sniffed it._

_ "Mustang told me awhile back that flowers make girls feel happy. So I went out and found that. It just stood out from all the others. It's a rose right?" He asked with a sheepish smile on his face. I sighed and smiled at him sadly. Of course it wasn't what I thought it was for. 'But at least he was kind enough to even get me something.' _

_ "Thank you Ed." I said standing up. He watched me placed the rose in a cup of water. I turned around to him. Should I kiss him? Would he freak out? It's killing me so much not to just kiss those soft pink lips, to run my hands all over his muscular body, tracing every scar. I shivered when he called my name._

_ "You ok? You're spacing out." He said. I nodded with a small blush on my face. He smiled and embraced me in a hug._

_ "I'll see you in the morning, at a more reasonable time." He said pulling away and slowly walking towards the door. "Oh and Winry?" He called. I looked over at him._

_ "Next time just ask me what time it is." He said with smirk. I blushed. Damn him and his inhumanly senses!_

"Winry! Are you ok?" Jenna called waving a hand in front of my face. I nodded quickly.

"I'm going to go lie down. Let me know when Anthony get's here." I said quietly nearly running to my room. I opened my closet and started to search through it frantically. I finally pulled out a red coat, his old red coat. He had offered it to me in the alley during the whole scar situation, and I refused to give it back. It still faintly smelt like him, considering I wore it in the middle of the night sometimes when I had missed him three years back. I brought the fabric close to my chest and sighed. I don't know why I was missing him so much. He's only been gone for a month. Was it because I knew the truth now? No, because I don't love Edward, I gave up on him a long time ago. I pulled the coat on, I was surprised that it fit me perfectly. He must have grown without me knowing it. '_That's weird, since when did his shoulders look so broad.' _I shivered at the remembered thought and pulled the coat tighter around me.

'**If we don't continue to struggle nothing will begin.'**

"Winry?" Anthony knocked on my door making me jump from my thoughts. He opened the door slowly and smiled at me.

"Hey love, the girls said you were lying down, are you ok?" He asked. I nodded and took the coat off and folded it up.

"What's that?" He asked. I blushed. He sat down in front of me.

"It's nothing, it was," Should I say Edward's? What would he think of me wearing it? Would he get jealous? "my dad's." I finished. He nodded and held out his hand.

"I thought we should go into town today to find some wedding stuff and baby stuff." He said. I smiled and stood.

"You know, I've only been pregnant for a month silly, we usually don't get anything until the sixth or seventh month, maybe even the eighth." I said as we walked down the stairs. He shrugged.

"True, but you can never be too prepared." He muttered. I laughed and grabbed my purse that was lying on the table.

"Ok before we leave let's find out what we have planned so far." I sat down on the couch next to Nelly and looked through the papers.

"Well we chose the flowers, finally, and we just finished addressing the invitations, since you two are going into town, why not mail out the ones to people further out, and give out the ones to friends in town." She said handing me two separate piles of envelops wrapped in a rubber band.

"We have the simple table settings that you asked for in the reception, and the dinner we have yet to figure it out. As for the ceremony, where do you want it?" Nelly said handing me a sheet with church names. I handed it back to her.

"Resembool is known for our beautiful land, why don't we have it outside? There's plenty of room, and since it's going to be spring, it'll make it even prettier." I said. She nodded writing that all down.

"Ok Anthony, let's go. Oh and girls next week we are going to find a dress, and bridesmaids dresses." I said standing up.

The walk to town was quiet and peaceful. We swung our hands back and forth, Anthony whistled a gentle tune. Our first stop was the post office.

"Hey Robert! We have a lot of letters." I said setting them all on the counter. I sorted through all of them into piles of people that were here, and to other's that were away. I stared at the letter with the name of Edward Elric written on it. I traced over his name.

"Winry?" Anthony placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and looked over at him.

"Is everything ok?" He asked gesturing to the invitation. I nodded and handed it to Robert.

'**So break through beyond the door.'**

* * *

"Good morning Brigadier General Elric!" Summer said happily. I nodded towards her and took a sip of my coffee.

"Good morning Summer. Where is Sheska and Havoc?" I asked sitting down at my desk. She handed me a packet of paper.

"I'm not sure sir, but you have a guest that wishes to see you. And sir, if you don't mind, I have something to talk to you about later this evening." She said blushing slightly. I looked up at her and nodded.

"Thank you Summer, why don't you go get yourself some breakfast and send that guest in." I said. I started to sort through my mail and came upon a cream thin medium sized envelope, addressed to me. Winry. I hesitantly opened the seal and pulled out the invitation, the small paper for RSVP fell out with another piece of paper.

"You are invited to come to Winry Anne Rockbell's and Anthony Elmer Lewis' Wedding on the 15th of March 1920." I read out loud with an un-amused voice. "That's one hell of a name that's for sure." I mumbled. I glanced down at the card and grabbed a pen. Just as I was about to mark my answer, the door opened.

"Ah, you must be my guest, how can I-" I stopped and stared at my visitor. There stood my little brother, coat in hand, and a letter also.

"Alphonse Van Elric! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at him standing up. He didn't flinch and sat down in the seat in front of my desk. "Well that's the second time I've been called my full name in the past two days." He said. I glanced at him un-amused.

"I see you got Winry's invitation also." He asked holding up the envelope. I glanced at the paper in my hand and sighed.  
"Al what are you doing here? I told you I needed to be on my own." I said sitting back down. He glanced around my office.

"So you're a Brigadier General now? How did that happen?" He asked. I gave him a look making him glare at me.

"Edward! Why aren't you there in Resembool trying to stop this whole thing?" He yelled pointing a finger at the invitation. I glared right back at him.

"It is none of your damn business Al." I yelled right back. He stood up and walked so he was standing right in front of me.

"Something obviously happened between you and Winry. I know you probably will never tell me. But I would like to know what happened to my brother that was so in love with our best friend? The one that was going to propose to her! What happened to that Ed? Why aren't you there fighting for her?" He yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, over towering him and glared. I had never felt so pissed off at my little brother before.

"Because Al. I'm a fucking idiot! Are ya happy now? I admit it! I messed up big time and I'm a fucking idiot for ever coming back home, for loving Winry. For buying this stupid," I pulled the ring from my pocket and threw it across the room. "God damn ring! Now get out of my office!" I yelled pointing my finger at the door. His eyes were widened in fright. I looked away from him and sat down in my chair. I heard the door click and I nearly flipped my desk. Instead I kicked it with my metal leg, making it crack and collapse to the floor.

"Ah DAMN IT ALL!" I yelled getting on my knees and starting to pick up all of the mixed papers. Someone held out the box in front of my face. I glanced up and saw Summer with a sad smile. I grabbed the ring and stashed it in my pocket.

"No offense sir, but you should probably control your temper. Everyone down the hall could hear you yelling." She said crouching down and helping with the papers. I sighed and stacked up the files.

"Thanks for the advice." I mumbled. She handed me the invitation and a letter. I frowned and grabbed the paper. My name was elegantly written on the front of the folded paper. This was from Winry. I stashed it in my pocket and then tossed the invitation to the side.

"Thank you for helping me Summer." I said standing up and offering her a hand. She took it.

"Of course Sir." She said with a smile. "Can you go to General Mustang and tell him to find out where my brother stormed off to. And then get an alchemist in here to fix the desk." I said glancing at the broken leg. She saluted and walked away. I collapsed in my chair, the letter crinkling a little. I pulled it out and unfolded it with shaky hands.

_Edward,_

_ I understand why you left, and I think it was probably best for the both of us. I mean, I'm not going to lie, that night we had together was the best night of my life. But, I love Anthony, and he loves me and we are getting married and having a child together. But don't let that stop you from coming. You have no idea how happy it would make me to have you there right by my side to help me through the ceremony, to help me get through all of the guests who will only congratulate us over and over again at the reception party. To be there to give the toast with your smart ass comments, but you loving words. Please, be there. It will mean so much to me, to Anthony too. I know this will only give fuel to your ego, but Anthony is actually scared of you. Every time I mention you he would look at me wide eyed and shiver slightly. It's highly amusing. And one more thing I- _The next half was scribbled out. I squinted my eyes to try and read the words that could be written there. I grabbed a piece of paper and ran pencil led over the back of the letter on the section crossed out and then pressed it to the blank white paper. I started to scribble over the top of the hidden words, praying that this worked. I pulled it away and could faintly see the words.

_Found the ring in your room a couple of days before you left. Thank you, you really helped me. I know that doesn't make sense to you now, but maybe someday I'll let you know. For the record it was beautiful, but use it for some other girl that will be so much better for you._

I re-read the words over and over to make sure I had read it correctly. She knew. And not only that but she thought she wasn't good enough for me. I finished reading the rest.

_I really want you to walk me down the aisle. It would mean the world to me, especially since my parents couldn't be there, and I knew you would be supporting me all the way through it. Please write back, or even call if you're feeling generous. I love you Edward_

_ -Winry Rockbell_

There was knock on my door, it opened to show Roy Mustang. I tucked the letter into my pocket and stood up.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him. He gestured to the table. I sighed and stepped out of his way. He got down on his knees and drew a transmutation circle.  
"I thought you only knew fire alchemy?" I asked with a small half- assed smirk.

"What's wrong Fullmetal? Something happen? Is your world falling apart?" He asked. There was a bright blue flash of light and my desk was fixed. He stood up looking over at me.

"Yes it is." I mumbled, suddenly feeling depressed. Roy closed the door and flipped the chair around and straddled it as if saying for me to go on.

"What? Do you think I'm going to tell you? Because I haven't even told my own brother because I'm that ashamed." I said sitting down on my desk.

"I don't care, as your commanding officer, I am asking you to tell me." He ordered. I sighed and pulled out the ring and letter and placed it on the desk top.

"While I was in the West, I got this ring. It's made from my old auto-mail." I tossed it to him. He glanced at it. "Go on." He said examining it.

"Well, it's for Winry, obviously. I came home expecting to propose to her and I find out she has a boyfriend. What's even better is that same night we," I paused. I shouldn't have to explain this to him.

"You did it?" He asked. I glanced over at him and nodded hesitantly. "Yes, we did. The thing is, she didn't regret it, but she didn't accept it, which is the worst thing that can happen. But then later that week, she found out she was pregnant. Thankfully it's not mine, its Anthony's." I said.

"How do you know that's true, what if she's lying to you because she doesn't know what to do? Is she getting married to Anthony?" He asked. I nodded handing him the invitation.

"Well let's say it is your kid, just pretend, what would you have done Ed if she told you it was your kid?" He asked. I smiled slightly.

"I would take her in my arms, kiss her passionately and ask her to marry me." I said. Roy nodded.

"Ok, well, still pretend here, she is pregnant with your kid, she's probably thinking what the hell am I going to do? I'm pregnant with some other man's child and I'm getting married. What should I do? Ok, lie and say that's its Anthony's child and everything will be better." He said. I frowned.

"But she wouldn't do that! Winry doesn't lie, and also she knows that we would find out when she had the kid. Why would she put herself through that guilt? I mean it's a possibility, but I don't think it's true." I said. He nodded. "I agree with you. Winry is a smart girl, I don't think that she would put you and herself through that pain." He said.

"Ok, well now that you know that. She sent me the wedding invitation, and this letter." I handed him the folded paper. His eyes scanned the paper.

"Why is this part crossed out?" He asked. I handed him the white paper. He read over that. "So she knows, and not only that but she wants you to walk her down the aisle?" He asked scratching his head in frustration.

"Wow Fullmetal, you sure have a screwed up life right now. I'm sorry, I wish I could help. But maybe you should move on, it would be the best thing for you to do." He stood up and handed the papers back to me. I sighed. "I don't think I can." I muttered. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward, I really am. I'm here if you need someone to talk to, because obviously this isn't a subject you can tell to anyone." He said walking back over to the door.

"By the way, a little bird told me that Alphonse was in the library on the bottom floor." He said. "Wait Roy! Thank you." I said. I felt my eye twitch. Yeah, things were changing way too much.

"You're welcome Fullmetal." He closed the door. I pulled out my pocket watch and glanced at the time. The library was closing in ten minutes. I started to sprint. People that I passed stared at me like I was insane. I didn't care though, I needed to apologize to Al. He was the most important part of life, and I didn't want to fight over something so stupid. So here I was bent over, hands on my knees, panting in front of my little brother.

"Brother what are you-"I'm sorry Al. I really am. I know it was uncalled for to yell at you like I did. But I guess something just snapped. I really wish I could tell you what's going on, I really do. But it's really complicated right now, and it'd be best if no one knew. And Winry agrees with me." I said. Al smiled.

"Ok brother I understand. You're my brother, we never keep things from each other unless it's necessary. I know you'll come to me when you need to. I'm sorry for yelling at you also." He said. We started to laugh at each other and hugged.

"I honestly think we were due for one of those." He said pulling away from me. I nodded.

"You got that right, now why don't we go get something to eat? I asked. He nodded and we left.

I unlocked my office door and turned on the lamp. After having dinner with Al, I forgot to grab some papers from in here, so I came back. The door opened from behind me.

"Ah that's why it's unlocked. I'm not going crazy." It was Summer. I sighed. She was the last person I wanted to see right now.  
"Actually I'm glad I got to run into you Sir." She said walking over to me. I raised an eyebrow as she faked a trip and stumbled into me.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry sir, or if you don't mind, Edward." She whispered looking up at me. I sighed. I see what this was about now.

"Summer I-"No just stay quiet." She cooed placing a finger on my lips. I flinched at the contact, so desperately wanting to pull away. She got onto her tip toes, making sure that her chest was firmly pressed against mine.

"You know, I kind of have this thing for you Ed, and I was kind of hoping we could go out some time." She suggested. I really didn't need this. I grabbed her hands which were slowly trailing down my back and pulled her arms off of me.

"I'm sorry Summer, but I love someone else right now. It's really complicated, and I apologize for rejecting you. I really appreciate the offer though." I said. She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Ed, for being nice about it. You know you're the first guy to ever treat me like that. All I've ever wanted was a nice relationship, but all men want to do is get in my pants and I hate it, none of them ever want to date. I thought you'd be different, and I was right. I thank you for not thinking of me as an object. But I will let you know this; I'm not giving up on you. You may not realize this, but you are unbelievably sexy, and very kind, but a little hot-tempered. You're perfect. Just don't forget I'm here ok?" She reached up and pecked my lips and the walked out of my room.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked to myself utterly confused.

**Yay chapter three is over with! I had a tough time trying to make some of the sentences flow in this chapter. Well I hope you liked it! I usually don't do this, but I'm gonna tell you anyway, next chapter is the wedding. Also, there are only four more chapters :) Feel free to review! Have a good day!**


	4. Society has become entangled with

**Thank you for reviewing! Though I would like to say something about one of them. Someone put they didn't like this story because Ed and Winry weren't together. I think your opinion is fine and everything but honestly you can't come to every story and expect the two to be together right away, it kind of defeats the whole purpose of the plot. So don't go to every story expecting them to be together right away :) thanks **

**Ok anyways, this chapter is the wedding, and it takes place a couple months later, in March. This story started in late December, and Al went to Amestris near the end of January. And now this is in March. Sorry I'm skipping a lot of months, but honestly I can't think of anything interesting to put in between all of it! Also don't forget that counting this chapter, there are only four more chapters. There is a lot of Edwin in this chapter for all those who want to see more of that. Ok I'll stop rambling and go on with the story.**

**One other thing, I'm very sorry it took me awhile to update. The computer I was using had to be returned to the school (it was my moms who is a teacher), and now I'm using my sisters, but I can't use it too often because she doesn't like it when I use it. So can't tell you when to expect for another chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Society has become entangled in complex problems.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything :'( Well except the plot that is ensuing.**

I stood outside the door waiting patiently for the person to yell at me to come inside. I knocked lightly.

"Are you close to being done?" I asked. I felt excited to see her in the dress, but I also felt regret and sadness knowing that I wasn't the one that is getting married to her.

"Calm down Edward! It takes a long time to get a wedding dress on." She called through the door. Alphonse, who was sitting on the floor next to me, chuckled a bit.

"Take your time Win, it's your special day. Don't listen to Ed." He said. I glared down at him and then turned my attention back towards the door.

"I'm going to break down this door if you don't-" I froze. Of course she had opened the door fully dressed holding the back of her dress.

"Can you tie up my back Ed?" She asked. I just stared at her, taking in her beautiful figure. Her dress was pure white with a sweetheart neck line (Only knew that because she lectured me about it), with a beaded design. A big skirt flowed out from her waist and pooled at her feet. I gazed at her bare back, her hands holding up the silk threads that I needed to tie. I took the string in my shaking fingers and tightened the corset like back. She turned around to face me with a bright smile on her face.

"Win, you look," I couldn't even find words to describe her beauty. I know that line was always way over used, but it was true. Her electric blonde hair was curled and pulled into a high ponytail, two strands of curly hair framing her face. Her eye make-up was done delicately, the eye-liner and mascara making her eyes pop. Her lips were painted red making them look delectable.  
"Well, how do I look?" She asked spinning around. Al stood up and grabbed her hand twirling her around.

"You look lovely miss Rockbell!" He kissed her cheek making her giggle. Her blue eyes connected with my gold ones. I gulped.

"You look amazing Win." I mumbled with a crooked smile. She blushed lightly and turned around to look at herself in the mirror.  
"Where's your veil?" Al asked. Her eyes widened in horror and her face color paled.

"I left it in town!" She yelled. The wedding was going to start in half an hour, there was no way that they could make it back in time. I sighed and walked over to Winry's lace curtains. They both watched me curiously. I ripped it down and handed it to Al.

"The fabrics should look fine with the dress. Why don't you make that and I'll go get dressed?" I asked. I walked back to my room and then collapsed on my bed.

'**If reality is vexing you, just go ahead and blow it away.'**

I knew I shouldn't be beating myself up about this since I'm supposed to be happy for her, but I couldn't help but feel like shit. There was a knock on my door. I sat up just in time to see Al walk through the door in his tuxedo. He smiled softly and sat down next to me.

"So what's wrong brother?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow and stood up pulling my own tux out of my closet.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about?" I asked starting to take off my black tank-top. Al rolled his eyes.

"I know you Ed, I'm not stupid. You're depressed because you aren't the one that Winry is marrying." He stated crossing his arms. I laughed nervously and put my white button up shirt on and started to button it up.

"Ed, I really hate to say this but I think it's necessary. You waited too long, you lost your chance to make your move. I know it hurts you, but you aren't going to get any better at all if you keep moping around about it. You need to accept that Winry isn't yours ok?" He said strictly, yet with a kind tone. I sighed and ran a hand through my golden locks.  
"We had sex Al." I muttered. He suddenly stood up. "YOU DID WHAT?" He screamed. I quickly turned to him and glared. "Will you shut up!" I hissed. He just glared right back at me.

"Ed what the hell were you thinking?" He half yelled half whispered. I sighed for about the millionth time that day and pulled on my black slacks.

"I honestly don't know, something just came over me I guess. I couldn't resist her, she was just so-"Ok please don't go into to detail for the love of god!" Al said plugging his ears. "I really don't want to hear about your first time having sex brother." He said. I couldn't help but smirk and chuckle. He is such a typical little brother.

"I'm sorry, but anyway she resisted at first but eventually gave in. We both regret it, we know we should have stopped, but we didn't and I guess that's the price we're going to pay." I said stuffing my shirt into my pants.

"You are so damn lucky that she isn't pregnant with your child Ed. What would you have done then?" He asked. I smiled softly.

"I'd take care of her, regardless that she was engaged to what's his face. I'd propose to her, hold her in my arms and-"Again really? Do I have to repeat myself? You have no idea how disgusting it is to imagine your brother and best friend, practically sister, having sex." He growled with a light blush on his face. I snickered and started to tie my bow tie. The string got tangled in my fingers.

"Brother you're helpless." Al muttered swatting my hands away and tying it for me. I looked down at my little brother. He stepped back and smiled.

"You look handsome." He said handing me my coat. I smiled softly and took it. "You don't look to bad yourself lil' bro." I said grabbing my white gloves.

"When does the wedding start?" I asked grabbing a hair band. He placed his hands on my shoulders and directed me down the hall, nearly knocking down Winry's door in the process. She jumped from where she was standing, Pinako was making some adjustments to her hair.

"Oh Edward, you look so great." She said in delight clapping her hands together. I blushed lightly. I glanced at Al.

"Winry, Ed can't braid his hair for the life of him-"Hey!" I yelled glaring at him. I thought I did my hair perfectly fine. "Can you please do it for him?" He asked nearly shoving me into her, grabbing Pinako's hand and dashing out of the room. I rolled my eyes.

"I swear, that time he spent in Xing is making him act, well un-Al like." I said. Winry giggled and took the hair tie from my hand.

"Turn around Ed." She said running her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes at the wonderful feeling. I felt chills run down my back as she gently pulled my hair and braided it.

"I love your hair Ed, don't ever cut it please." She whispered finishing her job. I turned to face her. Her blue eyes were sparkling, her face flushed and healthy with excitement. I couldn't help it, I leaned in and placed my lips delicately on her red rose ones. She moaned in surprise, but didn't pull back, or show any sign of stopping. I wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her beautiful figure closer to mine. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around my neck asking for more. But I came back to my senses. I can't kiss a woman that was in a wedding dress only a couple of minutes away from getting married. I pulled away and gazed into her eyes. She sighed and grabbed a tissue.

"You know, you should warn me when you're going to do that." She said sadly wiping off the lip stick on my lips. I glanced away from her face and looked at my shoes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I have no right to kiss you when you're going to be getting married." I said stepping away from her. She brushed my hair out of my face and smiled.

"Ed, don't apologize. I understand now, I really do. I found your ring. You were going to propose to me weren't you?" She asked. I winced and avoided her gaze.

"Actually I knew that you found it, you wrote that in the letter. I was able to read it." I mumbled. She sighed and turned to her make-up bag and pulled out the lipstick.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?" She asked painting her lips red. I gulped and looked back down at my shoes.

"Remember when I was going to tell you what I found in the West?" I asked her, sitting down in a chair. She nodded her head, the curls bouncing along.

'**If you're planning on moping over abuse and slander.'**

"Well, what I was going to say was that I found out that I loved you. I guess being away for that one year, not being in danger, and knowing that I'd for sure return home, my feelings for you blossomed. Sure I had a crush on you when we were younger, but I always ignored it because I didn't want it to distract me from saving the world because I knew if I let it, then I could have died and that would have hurt you even more. So I've ignored ever since, but now I love you. I'm not afraid to say it now, I just wish I had better timing because I could be the one standing at the altar, waiting for you to walk down that aisle to be my wife. But my heart said no. It might be Karma coming to bite me in ass for all the things I did wrong, maybe for not being able to save Nina? Or for hating my father and not getting to know him before he died. Or even the stupid sin that I forced my brother to do which resulted in him losing his body. I don't know, I really don't." I whimpered biting my lip. Why do I feel like crying? I'm a man, not a wimp. Why does it burn? Why is my heart numb?

'**Let out you selfishness and desire instead.'**

I saw Winry step in front of me so I looked up into her shining blue eyes that were starting to mist over with tears. I stood up quickly.

"Don't cry please don't! Remember my promise? Also you'll ruin your make-up." I said desperately trying to make the tears vanish.

"I'm not sad Ed, I'm happy. So technically I'm not breaking your promise, though you are right about the make-up." She said taking a deep breath. I stared at her in confusion.

"Thank you for telling me this. I think it helped solve a lot of problems Ed. I know you love me Ed, but I need to marry Anthony. He asked me first and I love him. I know it hurts you. Hell it hurts me to see you in pain when I'm used to seeing the heroic, hot-headed, optimistic Edward Elric. But what's done is done, and I apologize. But the best thing is that we are even closer to each other now that we both know the truth." She said placing her hand on my cheek. I sighed and nodded.

"I understand Winry." I smiled and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful, Anthony is one lucky man." I whispered, pain striking my heart at the truth that I spoke. The door opened.

"Hey you two, it's show time." Al said with a happy smile. I turned to Winry and offered her my arm. She held up her hand and grabbed her veil.

"Will you do the honors?" She asked holding it up to me. I took the delicate fabric in my fingers and placed it gently in her curls. I pulled it over her face and smiled.

"Perfect." I whispered taking her arm in mine. We walked out of the room and to the front door where we were going to walk from to the altar. The music started to play in a soft tone. I glanced at her and she nodded and we stepped out of the front door, everyone stood up in respect. Well I have to admit the girls did a wonderful job with the decorations. The old wooden porch had been re-painted and pots of the lilies placed along the edge behind the railing. Some vines ran up the spokes and around the entire banister with white and yellow lights tangled in it. There was a pale yellow carpet, almost cream, running down the stairs all the way up through the aisle to the altar. There were white chairs placed in rows with a bundle of lilies at each end. There stood Anthony with two of his best friends and Al standing beside him and the bridesmaids, Nelly, Jenna and Mei, all standing near the white arch with the same light and vine fixture. We finally reached the waiting party. I flipped Winry's veil over her head and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear and handed her off to Anthony. And that was it, she was no longer available, she was officially just my little sister, my best friend, that I loved.

* * *

I sat in my chair watching the scenes play out in front of me. Couples were dancing to the music, and some were chatting and drinking champagne or eating. I turned around to face my brother who was whispering things into Mei's ear making her giggle and blush. I rolled my eyes.

"Get a room." I shouted at him. He pulled away from her and blushed. I smirked, it gave me some energy to tease my little brother sometimes. There was a tap on my shoulder making me turn around.

"May I have this dance?" It was Nelly. I smiled and stood up taking her hand. Nelly was a close friend of me Winry and Al. Everyone knew that she had a thing for both Al and I, I think she still does.

'**Drown out the confusing noise.'**

I came out of my thoughts when I realized that she was speaking to me, but I wasn't listening to the words. I nearly stumbled on her feet at the words that I managed to hear at the wrong moment.

"-I really thought she would be with you and that you'd be the father of her child. I know you still love her Ed, but I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime, maybe to try and get your mind off of her? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I totally understand I mean-"Nelly, your rambling, and I would love to go out." I said before I could think about what I was saying. Her eyes sparkled and it felt like she got lighter. What did I just get myself into? I knew I was only doing this to forget Winry, it's wrong to play with Nelly's emotions like that! I'm such a jerk.

'**Shake free the gazes that have grown apathetic'**

"Um Edward, the song is over with. I looked down at her. "Oh, yeah I guess you're right, sorry." I mumbled. She grabbed my hand leading me to the Rockbell house. We walked around the house, still holding hands, her head on my shoulder.

"So when would you like to have our date?" She asked dreamily. I gulped and resisted to pull away from her. "It needs to be soon, because I leave for Central in two days." I said looking back at the party. Anthony was spinning Winry around making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Did you hear me?" Nelly tugged on my arm. I looked down at her. I stopped walking and sighed. "Nelly, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can go on this date with you. Trust me it has nothing to do with you, you are an amazing girl and I know you'll find your guy, but I'm not him. You know how I feel about Winry and if I went out with you, I'd only feel like I'm using you and I don't want you to get hurt." I said. I honestly didn't know where those words came from, I was never good at relationships, and everyone knew that. I couldn't talk to girls that really liked me very well. I'd get nervous and just bolt it out of there. But I've changed, I'm mature, well I guess what you could consider mature. Maybe being a Brigadier General has been doing well for me.

"I understand." I looked back over at Nelly. Tears were forming in her eyes and she was shuffling her feet. I sighed and pulled her into the hug. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She only nodded her head, pulled away from me and walked away.

'**Continue from here onto the next stage.'**

I sighed and walked back to the party. The music was blasting and people were swaying against each other to the beat. I caught a glimpse of Al and Mei kissing and laughing. I sighed. It seemed everyone was happy except for me. The music started to slow down and new people moved to the floor to dance with their loved ones. I was about to walk back into the house and let everyone have fun when I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked over my shoulder to see Winry.

"Hey last time I checked the person to give the bride off is supposed to dance with her." She said with a smirk. I blushed lightly and let her drag me into the middle of the large group.

"Winry I'm not very good at-"Shut up Ed, I know how well you are at dancing. I was there when you were getting lessons from your mother." She said with a soft smile playing on her lips. I sighed for the tenth time and grabbed her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. We slowly moved around everyone, her big dress getting tangled in between my legs.

"Geez Win you had to get the biggest dress in town huh?" I asked looking down into her eyes. Her lips formed into a small pout, yet her eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness.

"What's it to you shrimpy?" She asked obviously trying to get a ride out of me. I growled and gripped her hand tightly.

"You know very well that I'm taller than you now Mrs. Winry. And you are so lucky that I don't have an auto mail hand right now or your hand would be crushed." I muttered. She smirked.

"But the last thing you would ever want to do it hurt me Ed." She teased. Though the words were said in a teasing matter, they felt like bricks falling onto my heart. I loosened my grip and pulled away from her slightly. She noticed my change in mood because she gazed at me with curious prying eyes. She opened her mouth to ask me what was wrong but I beat her to it.

"I know and I feel terrible about it. All those years I made you cry and worry about Al and I, and it left me heartbroken to see you like that." I mumbled. She stopped her movement and glared at me. I stared at her in shock.

"Edward Elric, the last thing I want to hear from you is an apology. Yeah maybe back then when you were in so much danger I would beg to hear one come from your mouth, but now everything is over. You're both safe and sound with your bodies back, partially for you. Yes Ed I was hurt and scared, but I'm over it, and you shouldn't be hanging onto it. Let it go, it's in the past and you're here now." She said. Her frown suddenly turned to a smile and we continued to dance, her words echoing in my mind. Another song started, but we both didn't notice for we kept dancing to the beat of the last song.

"So where are you going for the honeymoon?" I mumbled. Small talk obviously wasn't my thing, we both knew that perfectly well, but I was trying desperately to get my mind off the fact that I was now dancing with a married woman that could never be mine.  
"We aren't going anywhere. We both decided that since I'm pregnant that I should lay low and that once the baby is born we will go to Arago." She said biting her lip before smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow. I knew Winry better than the back of my hand. She always bit her lip when she was nervous. Her eyebrows with sink foreword slightly and her eyes would waver a bit as if she were to cry. Not only that but she would tug at her fingers as if trying to distract herself, but since her hands were occupied she just squeezed them tightly. I winced at her tight grip.

"Winry, are you trying to break my hand?" I asked with a frown. She snapped out of her nervous daze and gazed into my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Ed, I guess I was distracted is all." She mumbled. She was definitely hiding something from me. The song ended and I pulled away from her grasp.

"Winry, can I talk to you please?" I asked. Her eyes widened slightly as if a deer caught in headlights, though she still nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her away from the party and towards the house.  
"So mind telling me why you're so nervous when you brought up the baby being born?" I asked swinging our hands in attempt to lighten the mood. She pulled away though and stopped walking. I sighed and turned to her, waiting for the outburst to come.

"I'm scared Ed." She whispered. I frowned. That was definitely not what I was expecting her to say. I grabbed her hand again and hesitantly brought it up to my lips. I pecked the soft skin as if saying I was here to help. My lips felt aflame from coming in contact with her soft delicate skin. I ran my hand up her arm and brought it behind her back and pulled her into my chest.

"What in the world are you scared for?" I whispered into her ear. I grasped the edges of her hair in my fingers and twirled them around.

"To be a mother, to raise this child I'm going to have." She muttered rubbing her slightly rounded belly. I pulled away from her and smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Winry, you will be an amazing mother. I don't know what made those doubts come to your mind, but you'll be fine. Do you remember what I told you that day in the alleyway with Scar?" I asked her grabbing her beautiful hands. She shook her head, tears forming at the edge of her eyes from remembering that day.

"Your hands were meant to bring life Winry, not to kill. You gave me and arm and a leg and helped me back up to my feet when I doubted myself. You helped give birth to that baby in Rush Valley and made that family so happy. Your hands were meant to make life a brighter place." I whispered with a smile. I felt her shiver at the memories.  
"I remember now. I remember that night also, how you comforted me." She said with a smile spreading across her face, a few tears falling. I blushed, remembering holding her in my arms telling her that I was there. I even sang for her, and I despised letting people know that I actually had a decent voice in fear of being made fun of.

"I'll never forget the song you sang to me Ed." She whispered. I felt my cheeks grow warmer. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"How come you never told me that you could sing?" She asked with a small smirk. I gulped and rubbed my neck nervously.

"I was too embarrassed to tell anyone really. But you better not tell anyone or I will slaughter you." I growled pointing a threating finger at her. She scoffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder and placing her other hand on her thin waist.

"Thanks for the warning tough guy. I wonder what Roy would think about you when he-"Winry!" I yelled stomping my foot. I felt like a child all over again. We stared at each other before bursting out into laughter. I suddenly felt her hand wrap around mine.

"You know Ed you should smile more often, it really suites you." She said with a wink before walking off back to her husband. I smiled sadly and stuffed my now cold hands into my pockets. I will never forgive myself for waiting too long to get Winry as my wife, but I honestly would do anything to see her happy, even if it meant for me to be sad. I guess I understood why my mother didn't mind that Hohen-dad, left us. She knew that he couldn't stay and that it would be better if he left, even if she did love him and it made her sad. I always hated him for making mom cry at night, but now I know how she feels. She loved him, but had to let him go. I kicked the ground and glanced up at the sky with a small smile playing on my lips.

"I'm sorry mom and dad if I ever doubted you. I now understand, and I'm sorry I failed to be happy." I felt the tears pushing to fall from my eyes, but I held them back biting my tongue. I glanced back at the wedding, seeing Winry laughing as she and Anthony tripped over each other's steps as they danced to a quick song. I felt a hand land on my shoulder making me turn to the person standing behind me.

"I know it hurts Edward, but it'll get better." He said. I shook his hand off of me and turned away from him.

"What do you know bastard?" I asked, my tone bitter and dripping with venom. "You have Riza, you have a perfect life. What the fuck would you know?" I yelled gripping his collar tightly in my hands.

"Watch your language Ed." He said calmly pulling away from me. I felt like punching him in the face but refrained from it. I sighed heavily and started to walk away.

"You know, my life isn't perfect. Even though I have Riza, we still have a lot of fights that result in me hurting her terribly or vice versa. I also have eyes problems now, and I have terrible nightmares of that door. I sometimes can't see anything at some points as if I were blind again. Even though Marcoh healed me, it wasnt completely. So stop being so damn selfish and think about someone else for a change Ed. Everyone has problems in life! You aren't the only one who is miserable and alone! So-"Then why the hell does it feel like I am?" I yelled back at him. There was a long pause before I continued.

"I know I'm not the only one that's miserable! Don't you think I know that? But what I'm so pissed about is that not one good thing can happen in my life Roy! It is negative thing after another. I've tried to overlook it, but I couldn't help but think on occasion that this is god punishing me for what I did. For taking away my brother's body, for hurting everyone around me, for killing the people that were my friends because they got involved with _my _problems. Hell even for not believing in the damned person himself. What I'm saying is that I've got nothing, I'm being punished and I deserve it as far as I'm concerned." I screamed. Unfortunately the tears finally won the battle after so many years of wanting through. The tears streamed down my cheeks dropping to the ground. I wiped them away angrily and tugged at my hair.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I can't pull myself together!" I fell to my knees and glared at the ground. I finally broke, the truth was finally getting his revenge on me by taking something else that was important to me. Roy knelt down in front of me.

"Fullmetal, you need to pull yourself together." He mumbled handing me a handkerchief. I took it and wiped away the tears. I felt like such a wimp, especially since I cried in front of the one man I despised.

"Ed, you do have something you know. You have Al, and even Winry. Though she is married, she is still your family. Both of them love you very much and you should never forget that. And you also have us, the military. Everyone cares about you Ed, you may not notice it, but we are all grateful for you and we all think of you as a brother, even to me." He offered me a hand and I hesitantly took it. We both stood.

"Sorry you had to see that Mustang." I mumbled handing him the handkerchief. He chuckled and tucked it back into his pocket.

"Honestly, I would have probably gone crazy if I were in your situation so I don't blame you." He patted my back and started to walk away.  
"Oh and Ed, you aren't going to hear the end of this for a while." He said with a chuckle. I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Looking forward to it bastard." I mumbled. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head. Even though I felt a head ache coming on, I felt refreshed and calm. I guess crying isn't all that bad.

**Well that was quite un-Ed like. I know I know. Sorry, but I've just been really depressed today and I guess I wanted Edward to be too. I mean it makes sense, he feels like he is alone and that everything and everyone is against him. Well please review, it wouldnt take too much to just write a little comment :D And again sorry for the delay, and there are probably some spelling errors and such, but I felt the need to get this out as soon as I finished typing it out**


	5. The two of us are searching all the time

**Ah time for a new chapter! Woot! Can I get a woot? Well I got a lot of positive reviews! Thank you guys so much I'm glad the story is to your liking. Well I hate to say this chapter isn't too exciting. Depends on what you really want to think. I already have a feeling this chapter is going to be hard to write. By the way, I posted a poll up! The question is who do you think Winry will end up with in the story? Anthony or Edward? Feel free to vote! Maybe your answers will change my mind about the end ;) Well I'll stop my babbling on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: The two of us are searching all the time**

**Disclaimer: you know I realize now that I should include the song Tobira no mukuo e in this, cuz I don't own it unless I wrote it in my sleep and recorded it aaannnddd leant it to FMA ALLLL in one night without my knowing, but that isn't possible! Right? Oh and I don't own FMA, don't get me started on that.**

I stared at the town that I was standing in front of, Liore. Muslims were coming into the town and terrorizing the people by burning down some buildings and raping women and even small children. I felt my stomach flip at the thought of an innocent child huddled in a corner blood everywhere, whimpering, crying for their mothers. I gulped and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Maybe that wasn't my imagination; it was my brain replaying memories.

"Fullmetal, are you ok? Your face is really pale." I snapped my head towards Roy and nodded slowly. Ever since Winry's wedding, we have been a bit nicer to each other, empathies on the bit.

"Yeah, I'm just not looking forward to this case." I said swallowing the bile down my throat. We started to walk towards the small town, stepping over some rubble of old homes and buildings. I saw a little corpse holding a bear close to their chest. They were shivering, eyes shut tightly with tears pouring down their cheeks. I walked over to the little girl, I think it was, and knelt down beside her. She jumped when she saw my shadow looming over her.

"Fullmetal?" I heard Roy question. I held up my hand as if to say 'shut up and let me do my work.' I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder making her turn slowly towards me. She had big blue orbs and I could see parts of her blonde hair peak through the black rubble and dust all over her.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered, still shaking clutching her bear tightly. I placed my hand on her head and rubbed lightly.

"Don't worry little one, we are here to help you." I whispered. Her eyes widened and Winry flashed through my mind. She was a perfect copy of her. I picked her up in my arms and rested her on my hip.

"You have pretty eyes mister." She said with a big smile. I blushed lightly and smiled back at her. "You do to little one." She cuddled into my arms and wrapped her arms around my torso, well tried to anyways.

"My name is Caitlyn." She whispered. I petted her head gently and grabbed her bear from her hands as she fell into a deep slumber. Roy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Wow Fullmetal, if I didn't know any better you acted almost like a father." He said. I turned to him and handed him the bear.

"Soldiers," I shouted to the men in a large group. They all saluted. "Search everywhere you can for little kids. Get the medical team to set up a couple of tents and start to heal them and wash them up." I ordered. They all shouted yes sir and immediately ran off. I shifted Caitlyn in my arms and wiped her tears away.  
"You should probably let go of her Ed." Roy said. I nodded and handed her to one of our doctors. Both Roy and I walked further into the town. People started to poke their heads out of their houses at the sight of us. I spotted a familiar bar ahead and gestured for Roy to follow me.

"Edward!" I turned around just in time to catch someone in my arms. I looked down and saw that it was Rose. I hadn't seen her for four years. She pulled away and smiled up at me.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm sure that you've heard what's been going on." She said sadly. I took a hold of her shoulders.

"Rose have they done anything to you?" I asked urgently. She nodded her head. I growled and pulled away from her.

"It was nothing serious, they have just hit me around, but they haven't raped me." She whispered. I turned to Roy and he nodded.

"Rose where are they?" I asked. She pointed her finger towards the church. There were bodies littered all over the stairs and blood splattered the statue of the sun god Leto. My stomach did a couple of more flips as I pulled out my gun.

"Let's go." I called over some soldiers and we made our way to the entrance of the church, It was dark inside. I squinted my eyes so I could see. I spotted silhouettes lying in the pews. I flicked my hand foreword telling the others to surround the sleeping men. I pointed my gun at one and then Roy turned all the lights on. They all shot up from their sleep.

"Who the fuck turned on the lights?" Someone yelled. I kicked the man back down and pushed my gun into his chest.

"Ok gentlemen, you can either come with us calmly, or we have to do this the hard way." Roy said placing his gloves onto his hands. The man I had pinned suddenly lunged at me shoving a knife into my stomach. I yelled out but shot him in the knee before he could get any further. The commotion made all the other men jump at the soldiers trying to fight back. Gun fire rang in the air breaking the quiet demeanor. I grasped the knife in my hand and tried to pull it out. I fell back down panting heavily.

"Damn it-" I choked out, blood seeping from my lips. "He got it- in their- pretty deep." I breathed out. There were many thuds. I gazed up and saw that the Muslims had been taken down still alive but in pain. I heard Roy yell orders out.

"Tie them up! You five go look for more in the building!" I looked up at the lights and blinked as they turned fuzzy.

"Damn Fullmetal, I didn't think you could go down that easily." He joked. I turned my head slightly and tried to glare at him.

"Shut the hell up. He pinned me to the ground with the knife. There's nothing I can really do." I said spitting out some blood.  
"Shit, you're losing a lot of blood." He mumbled grasping the knife. I tossed my head back and yelled when he tugged at it.

"Stop it you idiot! I'll lose more blood if you do that. Go get a doctor and have them patch me up here." I mumbled. My eyes started to feel heavy and everything faded into darkness.

* * *

I wiped my forehead and threw my gloves onto the table.

"All done." I said with a bright smile. I felt two arms encase me in a hug. Anthony looked over my shoulder at my new leg for Ed.

"It looks great honey. Now go rest, I don't want you to hurt the baby." He said placing his hands on my large stomach. I was now seven months along almost eight in the month of June. I swatted him away.

"Would you stop it? I'm perfectly fine." I said. There came a sharp pain in the side of my stomach and I bent forward a little.

"Winry?" He yelled. I panted and held my stomach. "I'm fine, the baby just kicked me really hard." I mumbled. Not only that but I felt something weird, like something wasn't right. I sat down on the chair.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water." He ran up the stairs. I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear. I felt like something was wrong with Edward. He came into my mind as soon as the baby kicked me. Was he alright? I felt my heart beat pick up at the thought of him lying on the ground covered in blood, not breathing.

"Winry? What's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" Anthony asked. I jumped up (well jump as in pushed my arms against the couch to help myself up) and ran up the stairs to the phone. I grabbed the little card Ed had given me for his office. I went through the procedure to get connected to the military line. It rang five times before a lady answered.

"Hello Brigadier General Elric's office." I clutched the phone in my hand and took a deep breath.

"Hello, my name is Winry Rockbell, is Edward there?" I asked quietly. "I'm sorry, he isn't in right now. He had a mission to Liore, he won't be back for another couple of weeks. Can I leave a message?" She asked. I felt my body start to shake badly.

"Do you think you could give me the number of someone that is near him?" I asked. I heard papers turn.

"I'm sorry, but that is confidential information but I-" I hung up the phone. The first person to come to my mind was Rose. I picked up the phone again and dialed her number.

"Hello?" That was definitely not Rose. I gulped and took a deep breath. "I'm looking for Rose?" I asked. "Rose there is a lady on the line for you." I heard the man say.

"Hello? Who is this?" She asked. I sighed in relief, at least she was ok. "Rose it's me Winry, I need you to tell me is Edward there?" I asked.

"Winry? Yeah, he is. He just arrived a couple hours ago." She said. I sighed, feeling relief flood through my system. "Thank god I thought-"Though I did hear he got stabbed in the stomach. I saw them carrying him off to the medical tents, haven't seen him since." She said. My heart stopped, my hand nearly dropping the phone.

"Was there another man with him? Tall, dark hair and eyes with white gloves?" I asked eagerly. Maybe I could talk to Roy. "Yeah actually, he's quite the handsome one but-"Rose I need to talk to him, get him on the phone. Just tell him who it is." I said. She sighed and set the phone down. I bit my lip in anticipation. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Winry, is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Al said with a small smile of worry. I pulled him into a hug and felt the tears start to fall.

"Winry? Now you really are started to scare me." He whispered. I clutched his shirt.

"It's Ed, he got stabbed in the stomach. I'm trying to find out if he's ok." I whispered. Al hugged my tightly. "Hello Miss Rockbell?" Roy asked.

"Oh Mr. Mustang! Thank god! Is Ed ok? Please tell me he's ok." I yelled. He sighed. "Yeah, he's fine. Though he lost a lot of blood and hasn't woken up yet. But the doctors say he'll be ok." He said. I felt the tears fall from my eyes heavily.  
"Thank you so much." I whispered. Al took the phone from my hand. "Mustang, is it possible if I come to see him?" He asked. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes and placed my hands on my stomach. This really was Ed's child, he warned me that something was wrong with his daddy. I smiled sadly and glanced up at Al when I heard him set the phone down.

"Well I'm going to Liore to see brother." He said straightening his shirt out. I nodded. "I want to come, but I know you would object." I said. He ruffled my hair, the same thing that Ed did to me. They really were brothers.

"I'll let you know how he's doing when I get there ok? And I'll have him call you when he's up and about." He hugged me gently and ran up the stairs to pack.

* * *

I groaned at the pain shooting through my stomach and head. I cracked an eye open only to meet with bright blue eyes shining with tears. I opened my eyes fully in surprise.

"Winry?" I choked out. I instantly regretted speaking for my throat was dry and it felt like I was swallowing glass. The girl shook her head.

"No it's me Caitlyn." She said with a huge smile on her face. I slowly sat up holding my stomach. I looked down at the little girl.

"What happened to me?" I asked quietly. I blew my hair from my eyes and looked down at my wrapped stomach.  
"You got stabbed by one of those horrible men! You've been sleeping for three days; I've been here the whole time." She said jumping up from her seat. I watched her walk to my side table and held up a torn up bear to me. An eye was missing and stuffing was spilling out from various places.

"This is for you! Mr. Bear is so happy that you saved us." She said with a bright smile. I blushed lightly and took the bear into my hands. This girl was so adorable.

"And this," She reached up on her tip toes and pecked my cheek. "is for saving my life mister! You're my favoritist person in the whole world!" She said stretching out her little arms, eyes wide with excitement. I stared down at her in shock. No one has ever said that to me, especially a little kid.

"Mr. Ed?" She said sweetly, hands behind her back. I smiled softly and placed the bear back on my table and reached down and picked her up despite the pain screaming at me to stop moving. I placed her on my lap.

"You are the sweetest little girl ever Caitlyn." I whispered. Her eyes started to sparkle and she hugged me around my neck. She pulled away and then played with the edge of her dress.

"Mr. Ed will you be my new daddy?" She asked nervously. I felt my eyes grow wide at the question. Well that was a first.

"**This accelerated speed can never go back."**

"Caitlyn, I'm sure your father is a great man. And your mother probably wouldn't like that." I said gently. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I don't have a mommy and daddy. Mr. Roy said they grew pretty wings and went to heaven to watch over me." She said. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. It was all sticky and dirty from lying in my own pool of blood.

"I'm sorry Caitlyn, you know, that happened to me and my little brother too. We lost our mother, and our father left. But we took great care of each other. But Caitlyn, as much as it hurts me, I can't be your new daddy." I said petting her hair gently. She nodded slowly and jumped from my bed.

"I understand Mr. Ed. Is your baby brother named Mr. Al- alpon?" She asked sweetly. I nearly burst out laughing at her attempt to say Al's name.

"Alphonse, yes, why do you ask little one?" I asked. Before she could answer the tent door opened to reveal my little brother.

"Al? What the hel-ck are you doing here?" I asked. Damn I forget you have to watch your language around little children. Al ran over to me.

"Brother! You're awake! We were all so worried that you were in a coma!" He yelled strangling me in a hug. I patted him on the back.

"It's ok Al, I'm perfectly fine. You know I'm pretty stubborn, I can't go that easily." I joked pushing him away gently. He nodded wiping the tears that formed at his eyes. He knelt down in front of Caitlyn.

"Hey missy, were you helping Ed feel better?" He asked ruffling her hair. She giggled and nodded. I smiled at the scene. Al always did love children.

"Why don't you go see what Mr. Roy is up to? He could probably use some help." He said. She nodded and ran out of the tent.

"Al what are you doing here?" I asked. He sat down on my bed and stared at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"I heard your conversation with Caitlyn." He mumbled. I looked down at my blanket and sighed. I knew how she felt, abandoned, helpless, scared, the feelings were still locked somewhere inside me from that day all those years ago.

"She needs a new home Al, I can't leave a helpless little child alone here." I said looking back up at him. He placed his hand on top of mine.

"Ed I understand how you feel, but Rose is going to take her in as if she were her own. And you can visit her a lot. Hey maybe one day once you get married you can adopt her. Who knows how the future will play out brother. But think about it, you can't take care of a little child all alone, especially when you aren't home most of the time and you aren't living in a place where children should be raised." He explained.

"I know that, it's just hard." I whispered. "Edward." I looked over at the door and my eyes widened. "WINRY! What the hell is she doing here Alphonse?" I yelled looking over at my brother with harsh eyes. He held up his hands.

"Now brother, calm down. I know what you're thinking but-"Winry, I want you to leave Liore now." I said glaring at her. She walked over to me(more like waddled), and took my hand in hers.

"I was so worried about you." She whispered tears falling from her eyes. I blinked in surprise. I looked over at Al and he shrugged.

"Win-"You fucking idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She suddenly yelled. I winced, damn these stupid hormones. "Now Winry, you're the idiot for coming here in the first place! You know you shouldn't be traveling when you're pregnant." I argued back at her. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I was just so worried." She burst out crying. I slapped my face with my hand and groaned. I knew that women went through changes when they were pregnant, but I didn't know it was impossible to talk to them without them either clawing your eyes out, or tugging at your heart strings for making them cry. I grabbed her arms and tugged her down onto me gently.

"It's ok Winry, I'm fine." I whispered into her ear. She cuddled into my arms careful not to hit her stomach. "I'm so glad." She mumbled. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Al.

"How did you two even know that I was injured?" I asked. Al's eyes narrowed and tugged Winry from my grasp.

"Isn't there something you need to tell him Winry?" He asked sternly. She winced and looked down at the floor.

"Ed I need to tell you something really important." She whispered. Al took a hold of her hand as if in support. "Guy's now you're really worrying me, what's going on?" I asked.

"Ed the ba-"Fullmetal, thank god you're awake. I swear so many people have been asking for you, especially this woman named Rose. Also we caught all of the Muslims but I need you to sign some papers." Roy said interrupting Winry.

"Ok go get me the papers, and send in Rose when I'm done with Winry and Al. Thank you Mustang." I said. He gave me a half assed salute.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Ed." He said before exiting the tent. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I can never get peace and quiet. Ok Winry what were you going to tell me? Was it something about the baby?" I asked. She gulped. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Oh yeah the baby. Well we found out that I should be delivering it on August fifteenth, on your birthday." She said. I sighed and relaxed into my bed.

"Is that all you were going to tell me? Geez I thought you were going to say that something was wrong with the baby." I said taking my glass from the side table and sipping some of the water.

"Well I'm glad that you're ok brother. I think we should probably head out. The next train leaves soon, right Winry?" He asked glaring at her. She winced and nodded. They were definitely hiding something from me. I eyed them both suspiciously.

"Everyone out! I need to change Mr. Elric's bandages." A nurse yelled shooing my brother and best friend out of the tent. She turned to me with some wrap in her hand.

"How are you feeling sir?" She asked helping me sit up. I winced at the sharp pains shooting through my entire body, but I ignored it all.

"Out of the loop." I muttered looking back at the tent door wondering what was going on with Winry and Al.

* * *

"Winry! You idiot why didn't you tell him?" Al lectured as we sat down in our seats on the train. I frowned and rubbed my stomach.

"Al, you don't understand how hard it is to go through with all of this ok? I got myself into this situation, and I'll get out of it. I know you want me to tell him the truth, but I don't think I can. Anthony will hate me for what I did, and even Ed for lying about everything." I muttered feeling tears fell down my cheeks.

"I understand Winry, but for one thing, he's going to find out once you have the baby, and two, I highly doubt either will hate you. Yes Edward will be angry at first, but once his anger blows over, he will be the happiest father ever." He said. I winced.

"But he won't be the father Al. I'm married to Anthony!" I argued. He rolled his eyes. "Winry you are about as clueless as my brother." He groaned. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Al?" I asked. He shook his head and looked out the window. "You'll find out in due time, until then at least try telling him that the baby is his?" With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I sighed glaring out at the scenery passing by quickly. I still couldn't believe that I was stupid enough to tell Al everything.

_I watched as Al rushed around the house trying to find his various items. I giggled as he grumbled to himself about finding his coat._

_ "Where is my darn coat!" He finally yelled out. I handed it to him making him blush in embarrassment._

_ "Thanks Winry, I will hopefully be back in a couple of days, maybe Ed will even come home since he's injured." He said sealing his case._

_ "Al, can I please come with you? I want to see with my own eyes that Ed is alright." I mumbled. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before shaking his head in denial. _

_ "I'm sorry, but you can't travel when you're that pregnant." He said. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him._

_ "When I'm this pregnant? Are you calling me fat mister?" I yelped. He held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa easy there tiger, I was just saying you're too far along to-"Oh shove it Al, I don't want to hear your lame excuses I'm coming with you and that is final." I growled out. His face paled and he nodded. _

_ "Fine, but I have a question, how did you know something was wrong with brother?" He asked placing his case down beside him. It was my turn to go pale. I grabbed a piece of my hair and twirled it in between my fingers._

_ "Oh you know girls intuition." I said laughing nervously. He crossed his arms and glared at me. I sighed and looked in the hall to make sure Anthony wasn't around. I closed the door and turned to Al._

_ "You might want to sit down for this." I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow but stayed standing. I gulped and glared down at the ground._

"_**Bind your strength and resolution together."**_

_ "I'm sure Ed told you about our night together?" I mumbled feeling a heavy blush paint across my cheeks. There was silence, as if urging me to go on. "Well, remember how I told you that it was Anthony's baby?" I left the question hanging as I bit my lip in anticipation seeing if he got the hint._

_ "Winry, you didn't." He whispered in surprise. I nodded my head. "I lied, to everyone, the baby is Ed's." I mumbled. I looked up at him; his honey gold eyes were wide with shock, mouth hanging open slightly._

_ "Are you sure?" He asked quietly. I nodded again. "Remember when I was sitting in the bathroom with the tests? Well, that day was only a week after me and Edward had done it, and I was a virgin before that." I said. He shook his head._

_ "Winry, what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked. I fell to my knees tears falling from my eyes once again. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to get so complicated." I cried out._

I gazed over at Al's sleeping form in sadness. I honestly didn't want to get him dragged into the situation, but it was too late for that.

"I'm sorry Al, especially Ed." I mumbled before losing consciousness into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I finished buttoning up my white shirt and slipped on my blue military jacket. I glanced into the mirror in front of me and traced the scar on my forehead.

"And now I have a new one." I mumbled placing a hand over my wounded stomach.

"General Elric someone would like to see you." I heard a soldier call out from outside the tent. I quickly pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I opened the door and was met with Rose crying her eyes out.  
"Rose?" I asked. She suddenly lunged at me. I gasped in surprise and placed my hands on her shoulders. She burrowed her head into the crook of my neck.

"I was so worried about you." She hiccupped through her tears. I sighed and pulled her away from me.  
"Well I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Now I need to get back to work." I said starting to walk away. I was dragged back by a hand grasping mine.

"Roy said that you were done for the day, why don't you come over for some tea?" She asked. I took a deep breath to calm my anger that was bubbling to surface slowly.

"Yes, I would love to." I mumbled in response. She nearly jumped up in the air in excitement, instead she just dragged me to her house. As we walked to her house, she was babbling on and on about how her life has been ever since I gave her my "advice." I rolled my eyes. We stopped in front of a small cottage. She opened the door and spread her arms out.

"Well here it is what do you think?" She asked. I walked through the door feeling a cold chill run up my spine as if saying I shouldn't be here. She closed the door behind me and ran into the kitchen but poked her back out.

"Feel free to look around." She winked and disappeared. I placed my coat on the arm of the couch and gazed around the room. It was simple with a wooden coffee table, a green couch, and chairs scattered everywhere. I noticed there wasn't a radio in sight. I sat down on the sickly looking couch and let out a sigh. 'I really shouldn't be here.' I thought running a hand through my hair.

"Here you go!" A teacup was thrust in front of my face. I took it into my hands hesitantly and sipped it. She sat down next to me, correction nearly on top of me.

"So Edward, how is Alphonse? And Winry? I saw her earlier! Did you finally ask her the big question?" She asked eagerly. I blushed and shook my head.

"Alphonse is great, he's been studying in Xing the past year. I think sooner than later he's going to pop the question to Mei. As for Winry, she is married to a man named Anthony, and it's his kid." I said staring at the brown liquid in the cup. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That must be hard for you. I know how you felt about Winry." She whispered. I nodded slowly then shot my head up to gaze at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She giggled and placed her tea cup on the table. "Oh Edward it was so obvious that you loved her. The way you two fought all the time, the way you gazed at her. You might have been oblivious about it but everyone around you noticed. Although it is strange that you two didn't end up together." She said placing a finger to her lips. I frowned.

"What do you mean Rose?" I asked placing my cup on the table also. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"You mean, she never told you? Well I guess that would explain the other man, either that or you just waited too long to make a move." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Rose wha-"Listen Ed, I'm not the one to spread gossip around, but listen to me when I say this, you should have made a move when you had the chance, and that you should never wait again." She said tapping my nose. I leaned away from her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She giggled again and moved closer to me. I kept scooting back until my spine hit the armrest. I cursed under my breath, she had me pinned now. She placed both hand besides me.

"I knew you wouldn't understand, you're such a clueless little boy," She ran her hand up my arm. "Though I wouldn't call you a boy anymore, you are quite the eye catcher now, not that you weren't before." She whispered, her breath hitting my lips. She was now straddling my waist.

"You know, I've been playing this scene in my head for a while now, and this is so much better than what I imagined, let's just see if you're as good of a kisser as you look." She mumbled licking her lips. I was frozen, I knew I should have moved out from underneath her, but she had me pinned to the point where I couldn't move without hurting her.

"Wait Ros-" She cut me off with her harsh lips. Her tongue swiped across my lips, her body moving against my still form. She started to un-button my shirt, yet all I could think about is that her lips will never be as soft as Winry's. She body will never give me that warm soft feeling inside that Winry's did. Her small moans would never be like music to my ears like Winry's. Her hands were nowhere as delicate as Winry's. Her fingers just felt bony and uncomfortable against my skin. I felt my body squirm under her touch.

"Do you like that Ed?" She whispered as she nibbled on my neck throwing my shirt to the side. I yelled no inside my head. My mind and heart were yelling no, but I couldn't help but feel the pleasure she was giving me, but it felt so wrong. I felt my hands reach up and take a hold on her shoulders.

"Rose, enough." I mumbled. She pulled away from my skin and smiled at me.

"Do you want to move this somewhere more private Ed?" She asked tracing a finger on my chest. I shook my head and gently pushed her off of me.

"Rose, we can't do this. It's wrong." I mumbled. "You know how I feel about Winry, even if she is married, I still feel like I'm cheating on her." I muttered grabbing my shirt.

"Ed you're going to have to move on soon you know?" She said placing a hand on my arm. I looked over at her.

"Look Rose, I'm flattered that you like me, but I'm not the right guy for you. It just didn't feel right." I said buttoning up my shirt. She sighed and pulled away from me.

"But who said it had to feel right? I've never been able to get you out of my head. I love you Edward! Why can't you accept that?" She asked. I turned to her.

"Because the only way you look at me is through lust, you just want to get in my pants like half the women population, which is something I have yet to understand. Don't let lust control your life Rose, look for love. Trust me, I know what lust is at its worst, it can tear you apart. That's why it's a deadly sin." I mumbled grabbing my jacket. I opened the door about to step out.

"You'll find the one, trust me." I said with a smile and with that I walked down the path back to the camp. 'You're going to have to move on soon you know?' Her words echoed through my mind. I shoved my hands into my pockets and dropped my shoulders forward. Why did everyone have to be right? What if I didn't want to move on? I could still have hope that the marriage wouldn't work out. But that would hurt Winry's happiness and that's the last thing I had ever wanted to do.

"**If you don't continue to run there is no future."**

* * *

"All refugees have been put into shelters with full clothing and food and water. There are soldiers surrounding the area so no one comes to harm. The houses in Liore are being built as we speak." Summer saluted. I held up my hand for her to ease up.  
"Thank you Sergeant, will you all be able to work without my being here for two months?" I asked while signing some papers.

"Yes sir! We will be giving our reports to General Mustang, and he said if we had an emergency we would call you." She said still saluting. I laughed.

"At ease Summer, you don't have to be so formal with me, you know this." I said peeking up at her and then back down at my paperwork.

"Sorry Gen-I mean Edward, I'm still getting used to working under you. My last General was a controlling bastard who thought he owned the world." She mumbled. I frowned.

"May I ask who he or she is?" I asked. She sighed.

"Correction sir, was. General Raven, I'm sure you remember that General Armstrong had killed him up in Briggs." She said. I froze at that statement. Flashes of memories from then ran through my head, Kimblee, Sloth, Winry 'captured' by scar, me and Al getting separated, I almost died. I touched my upper left stomach and winced remembering the pain of that damned beam that had impaled me.

"As a matter of fact I was up there in Briggs when it had happened. But that's a story for another day. Now once I'm done with this paperwork I'm off to go pack and leave for Resembool." I said. She saluted and walked over to the door.

"Tell Winry and Alphonse I said hello, and congratulations for the baby once it's born." She said. I nodded and turned back to my work. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I mumbled lazily. There was a chuckle. I looked up and saw Roy standing there with a sly grin on his face.  
"What do you want Mustang?" I asked turning back to my paperwork. He slammed his hands down on my desk making me snap back in surprise.  
"What the hell?" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and picked up all the papers and handed them to Hawkeye.

"What are you still doing here Elric! Winry and Al are waiting for you to come back home, leave now, I'll take care of the rest." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you-"Edward, Winry is in her eighth month right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Almost to the ninth? Why do you ask?" I said standing up and placing my coat on over my shoulders. "Because even though it's not common, women have had their babies early and considering she is almost in her ninth month then she could have the baby at any time. And I sure as hell don't want your ass here in Central while she's in labor down in Resembool. So get going now! Oh and here's an early birthday present." He tossed me an envelope and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes and opened the seal.

"Idiot, it's not even August yet." I mumbled. I pulled out a first class train ticket, one hundred cenz and a note.

"Fullmetal, get the lady something nice, women always love flowers." I read out loud. I scowled and walked out of my office.

"That damn player!" I yelled making many people turn to look at me. I ignored them and rushed home to pack so I could see Winry as soon as possible.

"**So move forward beyond the door."**

**FINALLY I'm done with this chapter! Arg I swear this was the hardest chapter to write, I had sooooo much writers block, but it's over and the next chapter is going to be my favorite! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even if it was all over the place. I actually loved writing the Caitlyn thing, she was just soo cute :3 anywho please review it would be much appreciated! Also I don't really know when Ed's real birthday is, I'm not that crazy of a fan, but if any of you know that's cool, just don't hate on me for having it wrong, I did it on purpose :D Also I would like to see who you guy's think Winry is going to end up with, Anthony or Edward. Let's see just how evil I am muahahaha :D**


	6. I definitely be here

**Oh I am soooo excited to write this chapter you guys have no idea. Thank you all soooooo much for the favorites and reviews and followers! It gave me the motivation to write this chapter quickly for those who are waiting patiently. Well I'm sure you all know that this is the chapter that determines everything, ties up all the loose ends and such, it is the big day, the birth of the child! Dun dun dun. Haha we shall see what happens. By the way, I might mix the lyrics up a little, so they won't be in order, like the chapter name, it's at the end of a verse, not the beginning, and also I used it in the chapter too.**

**Chapter 6: I'll definitely be here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMAB or Tobira no mokou e, they belong to their respectful owners! **

I was lying on the couch, arms crossed glaring at the man sitting at the table in front of me. He was reading a book, not even paying attention to my presence.

"Edddwwwaaaaarrddddd!" I groaned loudly, drawling out his name. He sighed for the thousandth time that morning and looked as if he wanted to slam his head against the table. He turned his head sharply towards me, his golden eyes narrowed.

"What is it now Winry?" He asked closing his book and standing up. I watched him take his dinner dishes into the kitchen. I watched the door waiting to see him reappear.

"I'm bored! Why are you guy's being mean to me and making me lie down all the time! I wanna work on my auto-mail!" I half whined half growled out. He popped his head out to look at me.

"We've told you this a million times Winry, the baby could be coming any day now, and you need your rest, and over working yourself can hurt the baby. Anyways, you're up half the time because you have to go to the bathroom 24/7." He muttered. I glowered at him.

"Why don't you try and have a baby sitting on your bladder mister!" I yelled. He just rolled his eyes, used to my emotions and retreated back into the kitchen. I sighed and examined the room I was sitting in, something I've been doing all morning. At one point I counted all the little bumps on the ceiling.

"I'm bored Ed! Come back out here and entertain me!" I yelled. I watched the door waiting for something to happen, but he didn't look out at me, or even answer me. I furrowed my eyebrows feeling a surge of panic run through my body.

"Ed? Are you there?" I called out again. Nothing. My heart started to race after several minutes went by and no Ed came out. I pushed myself off of the couch and walked as quickly as I could into the kitchen.

"Edward?" I whispered peeking into the kitchen. There he was sitting at the kitchen table, head tucked into his arms fast asleep with a sandwich that was in the process of being made. I placed a hand on my heart as if to calm it down.

"That idiot nearly gave me a heart attack." I mumbled. I smiled softly at his adorable face. His lips were moving slightly as he mumbled quiet words to himself. I pulled out the chair that was next to his and sat down, watching him to make sure I didn't wake him up. The poor thing was working non-stop every day. He kept getting calls from his office saying that they needed his help which ended up with him sitting at the table talking on the phone, papers scattered everywhere for a good couple of hours. Then he was the one that had to keep helping me with my problems because everyone else was working, and I knew I was being a pain in the ass, but I couldn't help it. It was all the babies fault. I brushed his bangs away from his face making his nose twitch.

"He looks so young and childlike when he's sleeping." I mumbled with a small smile. Though the position he was in could hardly be comfortable. I hated to wake him up, but he needed some rest in a proper bed. He came here to relax somewhat and I'm going to let him. I grabbed his arm and before I could shake him, his head shot up at the contact.

"Wah? I'm awake! I wasn't sleeping!" He said his eyes alert, but his head was sinking slightly. He focused on me.

"Oh Win, I'm sorry, did I fall asleep on you? Awe geez I was making you a sandwich and I just dosed off. Let me finish it for you." He rambled on grabbing for the butter knife but I grabbed his arm.

"Edward, you need some sleep, you've been working non-stop for the past two weeks, and you are on vacation that is ridiculous! I know some of it is my fault and I apologize, but honestly I can't help it. So what I'm saying is you better march up those stairs and get some sleep before I whack you upside the head with my wrench." I said pointed at the stairs.

"Win, I really appreciate the offer, but the guy's at the office need me, and I can't leave you unattended. I'll be fine, trust me." He said. The phone started to ring. He reached for it but I glared at him making him retreat.

"Hello Rockbell residence?" I said in a kind tone. "Hello Mrs. Rockbell, we need to speak to General Elric, we have some important business to speak about." A woman said. I clenched my jaw.

"Well I'll tell you here missy. General Elric is busy right now relaxing ON HIS VACATION! Now if you have any problems with whatever the hell it is go to Roy Mustang. He's the same ranking and will help you in the same god damned way. Now leave Edward alone!" I yelled into the phone slamming it onto the receiver. I turned to Ed and smiled.

"Winry," he said in a warning tone. I glared at him. "Don't you 'Winry' me Edward Elric! I'll be fine down here by myself for an hour or two, and if I need something I'll wake you up. Now march!" I yelled pointing at the stairs. He sighed in defeat and muttered 'mother' under his breath. Once I heard the door close I went to go lie down on the couch. I placed my hands on my large stomach and sighed. It was August 14th, the baby was supposed to be due tomorrow, hopefully.

"What am I going to do?" I mumbled. The baby kicked against my hand. I smiled sadly and felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

'**Even if the pride you hold over your head is a mistake.'**

"They are both going to hate me so much." I whispered. There was another jolt in my stomach, except this time it was more painful. I winced and sat up a little.

"Wow, what's got him so aggravated?" I muttered. I stared at my stomach expecting another kick but nothing came.

"Well at least it's- over." I said slowly as a warm liquid ran down my legs. My eyes widened and I felt a wave of panic rise in my chest. I stood up very slowly, my breath quickening.

"EDWARD!" I yelled out. Another pain came through my stomach. I doubled over and started to pant. I heard a loud thud from above me. Then I heard him running down the stairs, until he tripped on the last few and fell in a heap at the bottom.

"Ow, damn it." He muttered. I groaned out in pain making him look up at me. "Win!" He yelled jumping up and coming over to my side. I glared at him.

"Call Granny now!" I growled. He backed up a bit, scared out of his pants. "What's wrong?" He asked wearily. I sent him a glare, man if looks could kill.

"The baby's coming you dumb ass!" I yelled. His face paled a few shades.

* * *

"I don't know she just told me to call you. Yeah she's in the patient room. I got her some towels and warm water. Ok get your ass over here old hag and quickly before she rips my head off." I hung up the phone and ran back up the stairs. Winry was panting and clutching the blanket tightly.

"Win!" I ran to her side and took her hand in mine. "Just breathe." I cooed at her. "That's what I'm trying to do you idiot!" She yelled again. I winced but ignored her wrath and turned to the table and dipped the towel in the water and dabbed her forehead. She relaxed into the mattress and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Ed. How do you know what to do?" She whispered. I chuckled and put the towel back. "Don't tell me you forgot about delivering that baby back in RushValley. I was there helping, sorta." I said chuckling nervously. She laughed lightly and rested her head on the pillows.

"So what is this pain you're going through? I thought the pain didn't come until you were actually giving birth?" I asked pulling up a chair next to her bed. She gave me a side glance.

"Oh Ed, you're so cute when you're curious. They are called contractions, it's the tightening of my muscles, and while I'm in labor, the contractions help the baby pass through so it can be delivered." She explained. I nodded my head slowly. This child birth stuff was so confusing, yet so fascinating.

"You are just so amazing to be able to do this Winry." I muttered in awe. She giggled and kissed my hand.

"Thank you Ed, it may be a pain holding this baby in my stomach for nine months, and the delivery is terrible, but it's all worth it once I have the baby in my arms." She said caressing her large stomach. For a moment I felt like breaking down, but I held it back and gave her a cheesy smile.

"Have you ever thought of names?" I asked. She literally froze when I mentioned that. "Uh, no me and Anthony never talked about it. We were both too busy." She said. I raised an eyebrow but took her lie anyways.

"Why isn't he here anyways? He's the husband." I said crossing my arms. She sighed. "Ed he has to work because without me working we don't have much money and we need it for when the baby comes. But trust me he wanted to take the whole nine months off, but I told him it wasn't necessary." She said. "You did call him though right?" She asked looking over at me.

"Actually-" She cut me off as she started to groan in pain again. She grabbed my hand and yelped out in pain. The pain finally passed and she lied back down. I dabbed her forehead again.

"You didn't call him did you?" She mumbled as I was about to exit the room to refill the bin of water. I looked down at my reflection and shook my head.

"No, I didn't, but Al is on his way to pick him up from work. Granny should be-"Stop standing there pipsqueak get that water bin filled up with warm water, and while you're at it get some disinfectant and ice chips." Granny said shoving me lightly to the side and walked into the room.

"Yeah, yeah old hag. Wait what the hell are ice chips?" I asked. She gave me a look. "Just get a cup of ice." She instructed. I shut the door behind me and went to the bathroom to refill the bin. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. This was it, after Winry had the baby, I wouldn't be able to see her. I honestly wouldn't want to visit her and the child, it would hurt too much to know that it could have been mine. We could have been the ones to get married. I felt some water slide down my shirt. I glanced at the bowl and saw that it was overflowing.

"Shit." I muttered dumping some of it down the sink. I grabbed a new towel and went back to Winry's room. As soon as I opened the door, there was a long wail of pain. I looked over at Winry to see her clutching the sheets tightly in her hands. I placed the bin on the table and rushed to her side.

"Get this damned thing outta me!" She yelled. Granny just chuckled. She finally calmed down. I wiped away the hair from her sweaty face.

"Edward, I need you to go get me a hospital gown from the surgery room in the basement, and don't forget the other things too." She said starting to help Winry out of her shirt. Before I could see any more I ran out of the room and down the stairs into the basement. I ran into a couple of chairs in the dark room until I finally reached the lamp and switched it on. I winced at the memory of being in this same room ten years ago. I got the disinfectant and gown quickly and ran back up the stairs to get the ice from the ice box. I broke up a couple from the tray and placed them in the cup. I pulled out my pocket watch and glanced at the time. It was nearly nine, where the hell was Al and Anthony? I ran back up the stairs into Winry's room, though I instantly regret doing so.

"ED!" Came a loud squeal, and then I was face planted to the floor. I groaned. "Sorry Winry." I grumbled. I had walked in while she was butt naked. She may have a large body at the moment, but she still looked sexy as hell. Granny tapped my leg as a signal that I could get up now. I rubbed my head as I sat down in the chair next to Winry.

"How much longer until she has the baby?" I asked handing Winry the ice. Granny, who sat right in front of Winry, peeked her head under the gown.

"Well she's only dilated five centimeters, we still have quite a while before she's ready to deliver." She explained. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Dilation is the spreading of her vagina Ed, once it gets to be ten centimeters it's wide enough to squeeze the baby out." She said. I felt my stomach do a couple of flips at all the mention of the baby coming from down in that area. It sounded so damn painful. I would much rather go through auto-mail surgery again than have a baby.

"What do you think is more painful, auto-mail surgery or child birth?" I questioned. Both the women glared at me. I shrugged.

"What I'm curious?" I said. Winry slapped her face lightly. "I swear for as smart as you are, you can be an idiot." She muttered. My guess would be child labor. Another hour ticked by with short conversations, groaning from Winry, and rushing back and forth to get stuff.

"Where the hell is my husband?" Winry yelled as another contraction started. It was ten thirty and there was still no sign of my brother or creep face.

"Granny how much longer?" Winry asked slightly out of breath. "Seems like another two hours at the most. You are only eight centimeters dilated. Looks like you're going to have your baby on the day it was planned to come, that rarely ever happens." She said. I felt Winry grab my hand making me look down at her.

"Looks like you're going to get a pretty good birthday present. You're going to be an uncle." She said with a huge smile. I gave her a half assed smile and broke away from her gaze. This was going to be harder than I thought. The door suddenly burst open, showing Anthony and Al panting heavily with their hands on their knees.

"Is it here yet?" Al asked. The three of us looked at them in surprise. "Well about damned time! What took you guy's so long?" I asked standing up from the chair. Anthony ignored my question and ran over to Winry's side. Al grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"What the hell Al?" I asked. He just sighed and let go of my hand. "I just needed to get away from him, I swear every second we were driving home it was 'go faster! She could be in labor!' or 'Can I drive please?' I wanted to shoot myself!" He yelled. I stared at my little brother in shock. He must have been the most patient person I knew, and here he was about ready to rip off Anthony's head.

"I'm sorry little bro, but what took you so long?" I asked. He led me down the stairs. "Well I was going to keep it a surprise but I was at the store buying a bunch of party stuff for you. Once I got the call from Granny, I got some presents for Winry and some decorations." He said gesturing to all the bags.

"But once I was done with that it was seven and I still had to go pick up Anthony who works out of town, so it took me an hour to get there and an hour to get back to the town, but then it's half an hour to get back here." He explained. I peeked inside the bags. There was two banners, one saying Welcome baby! And then the other said Happy Birthday Ed! I smiled and gave my brother a hug.

"Thanks Alphonse!" I said ruffling his hair. He slipped out of my embrace and grabbed a box from a bag.

"Also, Mrs. Patty made this for you, she saw me while I was in town and told me to give it to you and that you have a happy twentieth." He said. I opened the box. It was my favorite, vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. On the top said Happy birthday Edward. I smiled softly.

"Everyone put cards in here too." Al said pointing to the white envelopes that were to the side. I closed the lid and sat down in a chair.

"I forgot just how nice everyone was in the town. I almost miss living here." I mumbled. Al patted my shoulder. "Come on we should probably go back upstairs." We both trudged back into the room.

'**Even if the ideal you paint crumbles.'**

Another three hours had passed it was now one in the morning. Both Al and I were waiting downstairs in the kitchen waiting desperately to hear the door open. We constantly heard screaming and crying. I think I also heard a 'I fucking hate you for putting this in me you bastard.' But I could be wrong. Al kept pacing and biting at his nails. And I kept telling him that if he didn't stop he wouldn't have any fingers left.

"What's got you so nervous anyways Al?" I asked, but he just ignored me. Finally silence came upon the house. The door opened and both of us ran up the stairs to see Pinako pulling off her gloves, but she didn't look very happy. Both of our smiles slipped from our faces.

"Edward, I think you should come see this." She mumbled. I frowned and looked at the door. I slowly turned the knob and was met with crying, but it wasn't just the baby, it was Winry too. I looked over at Anthony, his face was extremely pale, and a scowl clearly shown.

"How could you Winry?" He muttered. I opened the door all the way making them both look at me. "Anthony what did you-"You!" He yelled pointing a finger at me. I frowned and pointed at myself.

"Me?" I questioned. He came up to punch me but I easily blocked the blow and twisted his arm behind his back. "Edward that is enough!" Pinako yelled. I let go of him and glared at him.

"Why are you yelling at me? He's the one that attacked me!" I yelled back. He gave me one last glare before storming out of the room. Pinako also was glaring at me.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" I asked. Both Al and Pinako gestured to Winry. Her eyes were wavering in fear, tears falling down her cheeks, her hair was matted to her face. I glanced down at the baby in her arms.

"It's a baby boy, what about him?" I asked, a little excitement in my voice I walked closer to her with a smile, but it disappeared once the baby boy opened his teary eyes and glanced up at me.

"This can't be." I muttered. I glanced at granny and Al. "What the hell is going on here!" I asked. Granny's glare grew darker.

"You bastard! You raped my daughter!" Pinako yelled loudly. I took a step back. "Wait what?" I looked over at Winry's frightened eyes. "He didn't rape me granny, I didn't deny him." She whispered trying to shush her baby, our baby, my baby. I felt a little light headed, my gaze falling onto Winry.

"Winry, why? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie! You knew how much I loved you, you knew that you were bearing my child didn't you? Yet you kept it a secret!" I yelled at her. More tears fell from her face.

"Edward that is enough! She needs her rest! A woman is very emotional after giving birth to a child. Now both of you out! We can discuss this later." She said. Both me and Al walked out. I fell down to my knees and ran a hand through me tangled bangs.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked looking up at my little brother. He nodded slowly. I punched the wall and felt the tears fall down my cheeks. "Damn it." I mumbled.

'**Even if everything here turns to lies and wears you down.'**

* * *

Granny gave me a hard glare before she sat down in her chair.

"Winry," She said in a warning tone. I glared at her. "Look granny I don't need your discipline right now ok? I'm already going through enough shit right now, I know I screwed up ok? I was scared, I didn't know what to do at the time ok?" I said tears falling heavily down my face. She grabbed my hand.

"I will never understand why you did this Winry, but I'm not mad at you. I'm not going to lie though, you two make a pretty damn good looking baby." She said placing her pipe in between her lips and walking to the door. She stopped and looked over at me.

"Who are you going to pick Winry?" She asked. I looked down at my new baby and shrugged. "I'm not quite sure yet." I mumbled. She walked out the door giving me a moment with my baby boy. He had small tufts of golden blonde hair and bright golden eyes. He was a perfect urban copy of Edward.

"Oh what am I going to do?" I mumbled. He just giggled and tugged at my hair. I smiled softly at his innocence. I really didn't know what to do. I loved Anthony so much, but I was falling back into love with Edward, even after all those years of telling myself that he would never return my feelings, and that he didn't care about me, I still hoped that one day we could be together. But when I met Anthony, that all vanished. I didn't have to worry about Ed, he became a distant memory in the back of my mind. The two of us would go on romantic walks around the town at night while all the lights were on a gentle glow. I was so happy that a man actually cared about me, and loved me for who I was instead of just my body. Every time I told myself this, the same question came into my mind, what about Edward? I had decided that he was going to live his own life, and if it was without me then that was fine, I had found my true love, but I doubted myself sometimes. My thoughts were broken when the door creaked open. I glanced down at the boy and realized he had fallen asleep.

"Hey can I come see my little nephew?" It was Alphonse. I smiled and kissed his head before handing him over to Al. He cooed quietly and brushed his finger over his soft plump cheeks.

"He looks so much like Ed." He mumbled handing him back to me. I looked over at the younger brother before me in sadness. "What should I do Al?" I asked him. He flipped the chair and straddled it and sat down.

"Go with what your heart says Win. Do you love Edward?" He asked. I shrugged feeling the tears about to spill over. "I really don't know anymore! I tried to convince myself that I didn't when I met Anthony, because I really cared about him, but Ed kept plaguing my mind, and the 'what if's' playing over in my mind every time I thought of him." I said. He hmmed and stood up.

"Why don't you get some sleep before you pass out? Let me take him for you." He said reaching for Eddie. I kissed his forehead and handed him over.

"Sleep well Winry." He muttered before stepping out of my room.

* * *

Anthony was glaring at me as I walked down the stairs. I ran a hand through my hair and sat across from him. He suddenly jumped up from his seat and stomped out of the room, slamming the door in the process. I sighed and looked over at the stairs to see Winry's wrench come flying at my face. I yelp as my whole body is taken to the ground by the sheer force of the throw. I glance up to see Pinako standing before me, pipe in between her frowning lips.

"So tell me Edward, since when were you the father of Winry's child?" She asked. I pushed myself off of the ground and grabbed the wrench, placing it on the table.

"I see where Winry get's her strong arm." I said running my fingers over the forming bump on my head. She gave me a stern look.

"Look I had no idea that she was bearing my child! I'm really pissed at her that she didn't tell me! I feel betrayed! I feel like she ripped out my heart and stomped all over it." I winced, it seemed like that line was overused, but it always seemed to fit the picture perfectly.

"That's not what I'm talking about Edward." She said sitting down in the chair behind her. I blushed and looked away from her.

"That is none of your business old hag." I muttered. She punched my head.

"If it concerns my granddaughter it better damn well be my business." She yelled. We had a glaring duel for a few minutes before I finally sighed and broke away from her threatening eyes.

"It was the night I came back. I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I was just so jealous of Anthony, I felt like I needed to hold her just one last time. She didn't exactly protest about it either." I mumbled. She took a deep breath from her pipe and then blew it back out into the air.

"You two really need to talk about this you know?" She asked quietly. I nodded and stood up.

"I need to take care of something first." I mumbled turning to the door but stopped when granny called my name.

"If it's any consolation, I like you so much better than Anthony. He's too good to be true." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but smiled once she left. I walked outside and saw Anthony playing fetch with Den. He turned around when he heard the porch door close.

"What do you want?" He asked, venom dripping in his words. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked up next to him.

"Listen," I started. He suddenly grabbed me by the front of my shirt and brought me close to his face, our noses close to touching.

"No you listen. That is my wife in there! You are the reason that she had a baby with golden eyes that can only come from the bloodline of Xerxians, and seeing as how neither of us but you and your brother have that trait, I would guess it was you." He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. I shoved him off of me.

"How are you so sure that it was me?" I asked. He scoffed as he threw the ball for Den once again.

"Don't give me that Elric, I know very well of your guys' history together. I'm not an idiot, I can see it with my own two eyes how you look at her. Lost, helpless, and most disgustingly love. I can't believe I thought I could trust her, or you for that matter!" He yelled.

"Yes I love Winry. But I had no idea that this was going on! She never told me anything. And just to let you know, you need to go in there and talk to her because she is your wife that loves you so much and you need to be at her side! I know the baby might not be yours, and as much as this hurts me to say this, you two deserve to be together, you both love each other and you have a child, what more could you have?" I asked sadly. His frown slowly slipped from his face and his eyebrows slowly sank foreword in confusion.

"You'd do that for us?" He asked quietly. I nodded my head slowly. "But why?" He asked. I groaned in frustration.

"As cheesy and unoriginal as this may sound, I love her, yes, I want to be with her more than anything in the world yes, but I love her enough to know that she is happy with you, and that I shouldn't have gotten into the middle of it. I swear if I could go back in time and changed what had happened that night I would, that way it could be your child." I said. I felt my heart slowly wilt into a raisin from the pain and hurt I was feeling.

"You are one interesting man Edward Elric, I definitely underestimated you." He said turning his back to me and walked back into the house. I sighed and looked down at my feet to see Den panting away happily, looking up at me with his big brown eyes to throw the ball.

"Ah, why do you have to be so damn cute you stupid dog?" I muttered throwing the ball as far as my arm would allow me to.

* * *

I heard a quiet knock on my door making me glance up from breast-feeding the baby. "Come in." I said quietly. Anthony opened the door and closed it gently behind him. I looked back down at my golden-eyed beauty, feeling shame overcome myself at the sight of my husband. He sat down in the chair beside me. It seemed like hours before he finally broke the silence with his deep voice.

"What's his name?" He asked so quietly I had to lean in to hear his words. I glanced down at the baby as he sucked on my nipple happily taking all the milk available to him.

"I don't know yet. Listen Anthony…" I trailed off slowly as he held up his hand. I bit my lip waiting in anticipation for him to speak what exactly was on his mind. Finally he parted his chapped lips, licked them a couple of times, and spoke.

"Winry, I-" He cut of thinking a minute to contemplate the words he were about to say. "I don't think I can ever forgive you, for going behind my back and sleeping with Ed and having his baby, making us all think it was mine." He said. I started to feel the tears build up in my eyes, he wasn't going to stay with me.

"But, I love you so much honey. When I met you, nothing else really mattered. It was like you entranced me in a spell with your sapphire blue eyes and crystal white smile. I even thought you were the one. And I still do. But, I'm giving you an option, I know that sounds harsh, but my trust for you is wearing very thin so cut me some slack for being hard on you. One of my options is that you stay with me, we raise this child together not having him know who his real father is until he is much older. The other thing that I know will be hard for you is I forbid you to see Edward, considering what happened." He said gesturing.

"And my other option?" I asked, small hope in my voice. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark auburn hair. "My other option is that we get a divorce and you are free to do whatever you wish, like date Edward." He said. My eyes grew wide.

"Anthony, I don't like Edward, that night was a mistake, I was just lost in the heat of the moment and didn't know what I was doing and-"Winry, stop lying, I know you love him. You always have." He said. I shook my head tears falling from my eyes.

"No I really don't! Well I'll tell you the truth, I did love him back when we were teenagers, but I knew that he would never return those feelings, he was too busy getting his brothers body back. But then I met you. Like you said, you changed my life just how I changed yours! I really do love you Anthony. And if you don't believe my words, then you might as well walk out that door right now because I don't want a husband that can't trust me. I know what I did was terribly wrong and I'm so sorry you have no idea. I didn't know what to do! I was just so scared and I had no one to go to." My voice started to crack as I spoke my words. The baby started to wail loudly, sensing that I wasn't feeling good. I rocked him back and forth gently cooing loving words to him. Once he calmed down I gazed up at Anthony.

"You may not trust me right now, and I understand that. But if you can't trust me being around my best friend that I've known since child birth, and can't trust me in the future, then I don't think this will work out. So right now, my decision is divorce, but unless you change my mind otherwise, I will gladly and lovingly choose you." I said. He stood up and paced the room. He finally stopped and turned to me.

"I agree with you Winry," he said hesitantly. "this really won't work out, as much as I don't want this to happen, I really can't trust you around Edward, especially knowing that he loves you." He said crossing his arms. I sighed and felt more tears fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wish this could have worked out. I really do love you Anthony." I mumbled. He sat down next to me and kissed my lips passionately.

"I know, but we both know it's not going to work. Hopefully we can still be good friends." He stood up and was about to exit the room before he looked back over at me.

"Since you are going to be busy with the baby, I'll take care of the divorce papers." And with that he left. I sighed and smiled at the baby. I poked his pudgy cheek making him break out into a fit of giggles and give me a cute gummy smile. I ran my fingers over his soft blonde hair that was barely showing. He shoved his fingers in his mouth and looked up at me with his golden eyes.

"Maes." My head shot up at the sound of Edwards voice. He was leaning against the door hinge, hands in his pockets. I frowned and looked down at the blond eyed boy in my arms.

"Maes?" I questioned. The name made the boy flail his arms about in excitement, many giggles escaping his plush lips. Ed came over and sat down next to my bed and smiled at the laughing baby.

"I think he likes it." He muttered brushing a finger over his soft cheeks. I glanced at Ed and blushed lightly at how handsome he looked. No, I wasn't going to fall for him again, he had hurt me enough in the past, I refuse to love him.

"Anthony told me what happened." He said taking a side-glance look at me. I frowned and nodded. A blue velvet box was plopped onto my lap.

"I know it may seem rude to do this, but I want you to know that my offer still stands." He said. I peeked over at his face to see that he was staring straight at me. I blushed and opened the box slowly to see the same ring from before.

"Ed, as nice as that sounds, I just don't have those same feelings for you. And since my marriage just ended, I don't think I'm quite ready to start up another relationship, let alone get married to a man I've never dated." I said, rocking Maes to sleep.

"Winry, don't give me that crap! Do you not remember that night? I understand that you don't want to be in a relationship right now, but you need help to take care of the baby, our baby! And honestly, we don't have to date, we already know so much about each other. Isn't that why people date? So they get to know what you're like? Well I know every little thing I can about you. I know all of your habits, you likes and dislikes, things that make you cry, and things that make you laugh. I know the simplest things such as what your favorite color is, and what your favorite romance novel is, and everyone in Resembool knows that you hate reading books that has mushy disgusting cheesy romance in it. And-"Ok Edward I get it. You do have a valid point and I won't deny it, we really don't need to date, but like I said I don't have the same feelings that you do for me, and I don't think that marriage is the answer." I said. He stood up from his seat and grabbed Maes from my arms gently.

"This is my son as much as he is yours Winry. I want him to know who I am, I want to take care of him with you. Even though being a father wasn't really on my forte for another couple of years, and I can't really imagine myself as a great father, I want to get up at night and change his diaper, and feed him meals, and raise him to be a great man that could either be interested in Alchemy or Auto-mail. Give me this chance to love him and you, to be your husband." He finished with tears forming in his eyes. I covered my mouth and shook my head.

'**I'll definitely be here.'**

"Ed, I can't." I whispered. He placed Maes in the crib across from my bed. He turned back to me and got onto his knees and grabbed the box.

"Winry Sarah-Anne Rockbell, will you please marry me? I know I'm an idiot for waiting so long to show my feelings for you. But I know for a fact that somewhere in that heart of yours, you love me as much as I do you." He said holding up the ring to my face. I felt more tears fall down my cheeks.

"Ed," I whispered. "Why haven't you given up yet?" my voice craked slightly from crying so much. He smirked and held the box tightly. "What can I say? Us Elric's are pretty stubborn." He said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but smile at his statement.  
"Would you just put the ring on me already?" I asked. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and a wide smile slowly made its way across his face. He gently took the gorgeous ring into his large fingers and held up my left hand. His hand was shaking as he removed my previous wedding band and placed the new one onto my delicate finger. I admired it as it sparkled in the light.

"Ed, correct me if I'm wrong, but is the ring made out of the same material as auto-mail?" I asked. He shaking hands grasped both of mine and brought them to his lips and brushed my knuckles over the smooth skin.

"You are correct _Fiancé,_" He said that word with pride. "It was actually made from my auto-mail arm because I knew it would mean a lot to you." He said. There was a cry from behind us signaling that baby Maes wanted attention and he wanted it now. Ed stood up and picked him up.

"He might need a diaper change, he just had his lunch." I said. Ed nodded and left the room. I glanced at the large ring that now adorned my left ring finger. I felt a million butterflies flutter in my stomach at the thought of being Mrs. Edward Elric. The name gave me chills. It was definitely the day I thought would never come. Edward came back bearing a happy giggling Maes. I scooted over in the bed making room for my new family. Ed lied down next to me, both of us cradling our creation in our arms.

"By the way Ed, happy birthday." I whispered. He looked away from Maes who was slowly loosing the fight against sleep. He furrowed his eyebrow.

"Wow, I nearly forgot about that." He muttered. I giggled and kissed his forehead. "How does it feel to be twenty?" I asked. He rested his head against the head board and sighed.

"Overwhelming." He muttered. I brushed his bangs to the side away from his face. "Well that's what happens when you have a kid and get engaged on your birthday." She said glancing down at Maes.

"Yeah, and I honestly couldn't ask for more." He said tilting my chin up to place a gentle kiss on my lips. It was unlike any of the other ones we shared. It was full of gentle love. We broke away, both panting lightly for air to enter our lungs. The door creaked open to reveal Al holding a tray.

"Hey Win, I thought you- might- be…." He trailed off staring at us with wide eyes. I held up my hand confirming the thoughts that I knew were running through his head.

"It's about freaking time you two!" He yelled loudly. We both laughed while a blush spread across our cheeks.

"Looks like you guys are an official family now." He said holding up a camera and taking a picture. I blinked my eyes in surprise.

"Al, where in the world did you get that?" I asked. He shrugged. "Granny gave it me. She said we need to take more pictures for the future to see." He said snapping another one of us. I glanced at Edward and we all three just started to laugh, we were finally back as a family, just as it should be.

**YAY! I loved this chapter soooooooo much. And I think it turned out really well, and I hope you all are happy with it too. I love writing the first part in Winry's POV it was a lot of fun. But don't leave quite yet, this isn't the end, there is one more chapter that will be full of surprises, maybe you can guess what will happen? Well please review, it is welcomed with open arms and cookies. **


	7. Tobira no mokou e beyond the door

**Oh my gosh T.T thank you guy's for all the reviews it makes me feel so happy! :) So you all have made me type this chapter very quickly, and I hope you like it. Technically this chapter isn't really needed but I wanted it and I'm sure you all want more from all the positiveness I'm getting. Now I said that there are some surprises, they aren't huge, just cute little ones and I hope you agree with it. Also there will be no lyrics in this chapter to warn you now except the full song at the end. Enjoy reading the very last chapter of Tobira no mukou e. OH and by the way since I know you are all great fans of FMA, if you ever have the time look me up on youtube! I sing some of the songs from FMA, like Let it all out (2****nd**** ending brotherhood), Tobira no mokou e (2****nd**** ending) , Ray of light (fifth ending), Kesenai Tsumi(first ending original). Just look up my username Redstarangel26 and the videos should show up. **

**Chapter 7: Tobira no Mokou e (beyond the door)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and Anthony who no longer exists in this story, and someone else who you will meet :D**

"Daddy! Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" Maes wailed tugging at his bow tie. I chuckled while I buttoned up my tuxedo shirt, staring into the mirror in front of me to make sure I didn't miss a button.

"Because son, it's required and your mother would kill you if you were to wear some shorts and a t-shirt." I answered him. He peeked his head over the top of the dresser to look into the mirror.

"Well I will admit I look nice." He muttered tugging at the tie again. I shook my head and put my jacket on. Maes was five years old now, already reading books and talking almost intelligently. Winry was always right, he was exactly like me. There was a pounding on the door. I sighed knowing who it was.

"DAD! I can't find my left shoe!" Caitlyn came running in searching around frantically. I glanced around the room and noticed that Maes was snickering while avoiding looking at his older sister. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Maes." I said in a warning tone. Caitlyn heard me and turned on her heel and ran towards him. She picked him up. "You." She said venom dripping in her words. He shrunk down at her hard gaze. He pointed at the closet and she put him down.

"I swear Maes you are such a pain in the butt." She muttered grabbing her shoe and placing it on. She looked over at me with her blue eyes and sighed.

"Dad, the wedding is in half an hour and you look like that?" She rushed over to me and straightened my jacket and started to lecture me. Who knew that a thirteen year old could be so strict? I couldn't have it any other way though. I smiled at my daughter, who was now searching for my shoes.

_ "Winry," I muttered brushing her hair from her eyes. She looked away from baby Maes and smiled. "What is it Ed?" She asked quietly so she wouldn't wake up the new born. _

_ "There's something I want to talk to you about," I said hesitantly. She raised an eyebrow and shifted Maes in her arms. "What?" She asked._

_ "Well, we have baby Maes now, what would you think about giving him a sister?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she hit my chest.  
"Edward Elric are you seriously talking about having another baby now? I just had one there is no way in hell I'm doing that for another couple of years!" She hissed. I chuckled and shook my head._

_ "That's not what I meant silly. See when I went back to Lior, there was this girl that I found abandoned, she had lost her parents and was alone. She even asked me to be her new dad, but I couldn't. Well I was thinking, that since we are going to be starting a new family, why not adopt her in?" I asked. She smiled and kissed my lips gently._

_ "You have the biggest heart. Of course, I wouldn't mind having a new member of the family, but no more babies for a while mister." She said poking my chest. I chuckled._

_ "I'll try." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head and looked down at the new family I was going to be taking care of now._

"Dad? Were you daydreaming again? You really need to stop doing that." Caitlyn muttered finishing tying my hair up in a ponytail. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder who the parent is. Now go bother your mother, she's probably either twirling in front of a mirror, or rushing around in a panic because she can't find something." I said. She ran for the door but turned around.

"You are going to be shocked at how beautiful she looks dad." She said with a smirk. I felt my heart flutter at the thought of Winry in a wedding dress. I remember her first wedding at how beautiful she looked. But this was different because I was going to be the one to stand at the altar.

"I'm sure I will, now go!" I said. She dashed out of the room. I turned to Maes seeing his clothes everywhere in the room. I took a deep breath and started to pick them up. I heard a giggling in the closet and opened the door. There stood my five year old son in nothing but his underwear.

"Young man you get out here and put on that suit. You don't want to make your mother upset now do you?" I asked giving him a stern look. He gulped and took the clothes from my hands.

"Yes sir!" He saluted and ran out of the room also. I fell into a chair and sighed. I love my children to death, but sometimes. There was a knock on the door. I muttered a come in.

"Hey brother, looks like the house is pretty hectic today." Al said. I looked over at him and gave a weak smile. "It wouldn't be the Elric house if it wasn't." I said standing up, straightening my clothes.

"So why did I see Maes run out of here in his underwear?" He asked chuckling. "He hates wearing the suit. Just how I was when I was his age." I said. Al patted me on the back. "Come on brother, you can't be exhausted already! You haven't even gotten married yet." He said. I glared at him.

"You try having kids!" I said. He blushed and looked away from me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion at his bashfulness until it clicked in my mind. My eyes widened. "No way!" I yelled. He nodded slowly. "I was going to wait to tell you after your wedding." He mumbled. I gave him a huge hug.

"Congratulations Al!" I said tightening my grip. We stood like that for a couple of minutes. It seemed like we were both moving on. Our lives were finally coming together, though we won't be so close any more. I feel a few tears come in my eyes but I hold them back, damn being a dad has made me so freaking emotional. We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I can't believe you're having a baby." I said happily. He smiled at me and patted my back.

"And I can't believe that you're finally getting married and you have kids. I have a lot to catch up on." He said. I laughed. "Yeah, it's only taken us what five years to get married?" I asked. Yes, five years. We were both so busy after Maes was born that we had no time to plan a wedding. I had work piling up at the office and Winry was at home finishing orders and taking care of Maes, though having Caitlyn has helped. She loved playing with him and taking him to town, showing off how cute of a little brother she had. She may not be blood related, but that never mattered to any of us at all. The funny thing is though is that she looks almost exactly like Winry, except she had a dirty blonde hair color and light blue eyes.

"You better go get going, the wedding is in fifteen. Don't you still need to get her ready?" He asked. I slapped my forehead.  
"Crap I forgot that I had to do that." I ran out of the room and down the hall. I passed Caitlyn and Maes who both exchanged a "He forgot didn't he?" I ignored them and stood in front of the door catching my breath. I opened the door quietly and put on a huge smile.

"Hey honey." I cooed. There stood little two year-old Trisha in her crib. I picked her up in my arms and set her on my hip. She giggled and pulled at my bangs. I winced and sat down in the rocking chair placing her in my lap.

"Ok little missy, I need to get you dressed." I took off her pajamas and placed the red dress over her blonde head. It was very simple, short sleeve with lace at the ends and at the bottom of the skirt, which was poufy because of her diaper. As I brushed out her hair, she stared at me with her golden eyes. Trisha was an exact copy of Winry except for the eyes. Her hair was the light gold and her face was round and chubby, just like Winry was when she was younger. I pulled her hair into two pigtails and examined my work. I then moved to her feet and pulled on her white lacey socks and shiny black strappy shoes. It took a while though because she was a little wiggle worm.

"Looks like my little girl is all ready for the big day." I said kissing her head. She giggled and tugged on my tie. I pulled her tiny hand away and carried her out of her room and down the stairs where the rest of the family was waiting. I handed Trisha over to Caitlyn. She was going to carry her down the aisle, both of them were the flower girl, because Caitlyn was too young to be a bridesmaid and Trisha wouldn't be able to walk on her own. I felt a hand on my shoulder making me look over at my brother.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded taking a deep breath. All of my groomsmen smiled at me encouraging me forward (Alphonse, Ling, and Roy). Winry was the one who picked the other two, even though I denied her as soon as the words had left her mouth, which started as a huge fight, and then ended in the bed, which I honestly don't even remember how that happened. I took my place at the altar, while the guests where chatting away quietly. I glanced around the yard, taking in all of the decorations. It was simple of course, and a traditional black and white. There were red roses on the end of every chair, and littered just about everywhere the eye could see. We had ordered some nice black chairs and a carpet so Winry could walk without getting stuck in the snow. I felt a snowflake fall onto my nose. I looked up and saw that it had start to snow. It was my idea to get married, outside during the winter time. At first Winry thought I was crazy, but I explained why and she accepted almost right away. During the winter in Resembool, it rarely ever snows, and when it does, it's never to terribly cold and it's always gentle and calming. I glanced at all the dead trees that now looked charming while bearing Christmas lights in their branches.

I stopped looking around once I heard the music start to play. I gulped and tugged at my tie, suddenly feeling nervous. I may have known Winry since forever, and I may have been dating her for five years now, but taking the next step would officially make us a real family. I smiled when I saw Al walk down with Mei clinging to him, both of their faces flushed from the cool air. After them came Roy and Riza. I thought I'd never see the day that Riza Hawkeye wear a dress, but there she was, blonde hair cascading down her back with curled tips, and the silky maroon bridesmaid dress occupying her body. Though she may look beautiful in a dress, you could see in her ruby eyes that she was clearly not happy about it. Next came Ling and Paninya. It was definitely a sight to see. Ling, who was supposed to be wearing a suit, decided to wear a traditional Xingese wedding outfit, with his black coat over it. Paninya had her dress bunched up over her knees because the slits in the dress kept on getting caught in her auto-mail legs. Not only that but she was wearing her combat boots. The only change was her hair, instead of being in its small ponytail it was down, just below her ears, straightened out. Next came my own two daughters, Caitlyn and Trisha. Trisha was holding onto Caitlyn's gloved hand as she threw flower petals everywhere, she even threw some at the audience, which they all laughed at. I took in Caitlyn's appearance, she had a dress on similar to the bridesmaid dresses, but instead it was silver and there were no slits at the legs. Her blonde hair was piled in a curly mess on top of her head.

Once they made it to the altar, everyone stood up once the bride's music (what the hell was it called anyway? I never understood the point of weddings anyways, but it made Winry happy), started. I felt a smile spread across my face at the sight in front of me. She was practically glowing. The pure white and silver of her dress seemed to only make her brighter. Her dress was also simple, a sweetheart neckline (I will never forget that lecture.) with beaded sequence on the top, a big poufy skirt with a light see through silver fabric over the silky white. Her long hair was curled all the way down her back and the two pieces of hair framing her face. She had the slightest hint of make-up on her eyes that was just enough to make the blue pop. I looked at her companion next to her. He looked all serious holding her hand and walking down the aisle, our son Maes. Since neither of our fathers were alive to be here, and we had no other man close enough to walk her, she picked Maes. Even though it was weird to have your own son give your fiancé, almost bride, off to you, it really worked. I grabbed for her hand and pecked it lightly with my lips.

"You look beautiful." I mumbled with a smile. She blushed shuffled closer to me and handed her flowers to Mei. While the Priest droned on about things that I will never remember, or even care about, I thought about how lucky I was. My life started out terribly, our father left, and then mom died, and then me and Al doing the worst taboo. I remember that pain and the feeling of hopelessness when I had lost Al for that small amount of time. The pain I had to endure for auto-mail was never as painful as what he had to go through, and I had promised I would do anything to get him back. And we did. As hard, and long, and tiring and dreadful our journey was, with the secrets, and the hurtful truth, and the deaths of so many loved ones, it had all paid off in the end, and those that had died to save the country, and died helping us, smile down at us, knowing that because of them, our lives wouldn't be as it was now. I looked over at Winry, who had been staring at me the entire time.

"Do you Edward James Elric take Winry Sarah- Anne Rockbell as your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked. I broke our gaze and looked over him.

"Uh what? Oh yeah hehe sorry. I do, or whatever you say." I mumbled. Winry just laughed and answered to the Priest also. I took her hands in mine and kissed her before anyone could say anything else, she was all mine now, forever.

"And you may kiss the bride?" The guy said confused. Everyone just started to laugh and cheered. I pulled away from her.

"You're all mine now Winry Rockbell." I said brushing her hair from her face. She smirked did the same gesture. "ah ah ah, that's Mrs. Edward Elric to you mister. And I think I'll take you up on that." She said in a low husky voice. I shivered and kissed her again. Before I could pull away though we both got toppled over by two objects. Winry and I stared in shock at our two children that sat on top of us giggling away. Trisha wasn't too far behind who was desperately trying to run with her little legs. She eventually just tripped on the step but landed on my belly.

"Hey! Don't forget about us, she isn't just yours you know, we are a package deal!" Caitlyn said crossing her arms with a wide proud smile. Maes threw his hands up in the air.

"Yeah we are one big happy package!" He yelled. "Package!" All of our gazes landed on little Trisha. She gave us an innocent look while sucking on her thumb.

"Ed, did you hear that?" Winry asked. I nodded my head slowly. "She just said her first word." I muttered. Trisha was a little behind on growing up. She was a very quiet baby and never said much, she just giggled and sucked on her thumb. She never even made baby sounds like gaga go ga, or whatever. And here she was with her first word, and she said it perfectly. We all broke out laughing, making Trisha stare at us, head titled slightly. I scooped her up from my stomach and cradled her in my arms.

"That's my girl." I said kissing her chubby cheek. Caitlyn and Maes got off of me and Winry allowing us to stand up. Everyone else had gone inside the large tent that Alphonse had put up using his alchemy. He actually put together the entire reception. I knelt down with Trisha in my arms.

"Come on buddy, get up on my shoulders, if we are going in there, we are going in as a family." I said. Maes happily obliged and climbed up my back onto my shoulders. Caitlyn positioned herself between Winry and I and we linked our arms together.

"And, march." She said. We all laughed and headed to the tent.

I watched Winry dance with my brother, her dress flying every which way, a smile graced on her red lips. This is the happiest I've ever seen either of them. I felt a hand grasp mine making me turn around.

"How about a dance daddy?" Caitlyn asked. I smiled and lifted her up so she was resting on my feet. I grasped her tiny waist and we were off, slowly making our way across the dance floor.

"You know I can never thank you enough for saving me back in Lior dad, and bringing me into such a great family." She said resting her head against my chest. I raised an eyebrow.

"What brought that on?" I asked. She looked up at me with a few tears in her eyes. "Because I'm so thankful to have a great father and mother like you guy's, and to see you both so happy with all three of us just makes me think sometimes what if you hadn't of taken me in." She mumbled. I wiped away her tears with my finger.

"Well, we are here now, and this is how it played out. There are always what if's, but keep your head pointed to the future, it will keep you happy. We all love you Caitlyn, and sometimes, I forget that you're adopted. You fit so well with us I wouldn't have it any other way." I kissed the top of her head and twirled her around swiftly and brought her back to me.

"Now show me your beautiful smile." I said. She glanced up at me and finally cracked, giving me what I had asked.

"That's my girl." I mumbled tucking her in my arms as we swayed to the music. Winry and Al came up besides us. 'Everything ok?' Winry mouthed to me. I nodded with a smile. 'I'll tell you later.' I mouthed back. I stopped dancing when the music halted, and glass clattered to the ground. We all glanced at the band and saw that Roy was up there with a shattered glass in his hand. I sighed.

"What am I going to do with that man?" I muttered. He sheepishly picked up the glass and threw it away.

"Sorry about that folks. Well I want to make a toast. I thought about this, and I debated whether or not to do a heart-warming tear jerking toast, or just give a half-ass here's to Winry and Edward. Well I chose the first option. When I first met Edward, I thought he was an annoying short hot-tempered kid. But he was definitely more than that. He had the determination that I've never seen in any soldier that was twice his age. He was always his own unique person. I must admit watching him grow into a man made me feel happy that I was to witness it. We fought many times, whether it was together or against, but I will never forget the courage he had standing up to the one man who had promised our demise. Now here he is, married to Miss Rockbell. When I met Winry, she was also hot-tempered as Edward, and we all instantly thought that they were a perfect match. And apparently we were right. You guys really have no idea how much you really do mean to us. We may not show it too often, but it's definitely there. So a toast, to Edward and Winry, it's been a really long journey, and in the end you fought for what you wanted and you got it." He finished. Everyone cheered. I even clapped, amazed that even he could be nice. I saw Winry rid her eyes of tears making me take her in my arms.  
"May I have this dance Mrs. Elric?" I asked. She blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly. "You most certainly can Mr. Elric." She whispered. She pressed up against my body and tucked her head into the crook of my neck.

"I love you Edward." She whispered. I rested my head on top of hers. "I love you too Winry." I mumbled. I heard a snap and turned to see Al had taken a picture. He waved at me and walked off, snapping more pictures. Winry lifted up her head.

"He should be a photographer." She said. I chuckled and shook my head when I saw him trip over a chair leg, nearly letting the camera slip from his fingers. I heard Winry yawn, making me look down at her.

"Getting sleepy?" I asked. She nodded. "Having a wedding takes a lot out of you." She said. I bent my head lower, so my lips brushed over her ear.

"You can't be tired yet, we still have a lot to do tonight." I whispered in a deep voice making her eyes widen and goose-bumps spread across her skin.

"Like what?" She asked in a shaking, excited voice. I winked and twirled her around. "You'll just have to wait and see." I said once she came back into my arms.

It was almost midnight by the time we all trudged home. As Al promised me, he took the kids back to the Rockbell house, but not without a protest from Maes who wanted to come home with me and Winry. But once we reached the house we just stood in the darkness, staring at each other from what we could see in the faint moonlight. I reached out my hand and grazed her cheek. She leant into the touch and stepped closer to me. Our lips met in a gentle dance, our arms draped comfortably around each other. This kiss started to grow hot and I started to nip down her jawline and down her neck.  
"You still have enough energy there Ed?" She asked, her grip tightening on my shoulders. I brought my lips up to hers and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Of course I do, I'm a bundle of energy. Now let's do this right." I said lifting her up in my arms. I carried her up the stairs, not without bumping into a few things though. Once we finally made it to our room we collapsed on the bed in a heap. I slowly took off Winry's wedding dress to get it out of the way so she was only in a slip. She rid me of my tie and jacket and un-buttoned my shirt a bit.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to have to rip this stupid thing off in the middle of our ceremony." I mumbled kissing her bare shoulder. She lied down on top of me, placing her head on my shoulder.

"I definitely wouldn't have minded." She said. I chuckled and traced my fingers along her covered back. "So are we going to continue? Or are you too tired?" I asked. She kissed my chest and glanced up at me.

"I'm not too tired; I just kind of want to take in this moment. We are finally a married couple. After so long, we are together. And as a bonus, we have this huge house all to ourselves. No kids to interrupt us, or wake us up or anything." She said.

"Which is all the more reason to continue." I said playfully. She smacked me and glared at me playfully. "Is sex all you ever think about?" She asked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nope, it actually isn't, the only thing I ever think about is my family." I said. Her glare melted into a smile. I brushed her hair with my fingers.

"I agree though, let's just lie here and enjoy our first time as a married couple." I muttered, feeling my eyes start to droop. And we did just that. We kissed, and talked, and cried together, (Winry cried the most mind you), and it was a slow and peaceful night that we will never forget. And once the first rays of the sun began to rise, we finally fell asleep cuddled in each other's arms. We didn't wake until noon rolled around, and it was only because of the ringing phone. I rolled out of bed and groaned in pain.

"Damn phone." I muttered pulling on my boxers and running down the stairs in order to retrieve the call.

"Hello?" I grumbled running a hand through my tangled hair. I heard a chuckle. "Someone sounds grumpy; did you just wake up brother? Geez you must have had a long night." He teased. I sighed.

"As a matter of fact I did Al, we talked a lot most of the night, but surprisingly near the end Winry still had enough energy, granted we took it very slo-"That's enough Ed, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to know about you and Winry's sex life!" He asked. I laughed.

"Sorry, I just love to torture you a lot." I said opening the fridge door and grabbing some orange juice.

"How are the kids?" I asked gulping some of the liquid down my parched throat. I heard a shout in the background and loud thumps.

"Let's just say they've been hectic. But I didn't expect anything less. Maes had been running around the house like a maniac because Pinako made some pie, and it got him all hyped up. Caitlyn has been chasing him because he's been yelling teasing things about her. And little Trisha has been as quiet as usual." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Al, I really owe you. We should be getting ready soon, and once we are done, I'll call and you can send them on over." We both bid our good-byes. I turned around when I heard a cabinet being shut. Winry sat down at the table with nothing but a blanket wrapped around her, and a cookie in her hand.

"Was that Al?" She grumbled biting into the treat. I nodded. "What are you doing missy? You know the kids could have been home." I said. She blinked in confusion until I gestured to her attire. She blushed.

"I knew Al wouldn't have sent them home without calling first." She said. I sat across from her at the table, orange juice still in my hands.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you to use a glass?" She asked finishing off her cookie. I glanced down at the jug and shrugging.

"A million and two? Doesn't matter, I won't listen." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, we both need to shower." She said. With that we both slugged up the stairs and just decided on a shower together to make things quicker. Once we were all done getting ready, the doorbell rang.

"I swear, my brother knows me almost too well." I said. Winry raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked following me down the stairs. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and opened the front door, only to be hauled over by the kids.

"Daddy!" They all yelled, except for Trisha of course. I looked up at Winry. "He knows how long it takes me to get ready." I puffed out. Trisha walked her way over to Winry and tugged on her pants.

"Hey honey." She said picking her up. I smiled and gazed back over at our other kids. "Hey guy's as much as I love you and all, can you please get off of me?" I asked. Instead of doing as I asked, Winry joined them, first setting Trisha on my stomach, and then she pounced onto my chest. Caitlyn and Maes who were connected to my legs and stomach started to laugh.

"I'll take that as a no." I sighed. I gave Winry a peck on the cheek and ruffled Trisha's hair which made her giggle and grab for my hand. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." I said.

'_There are many paths you take in your life, and many doors you need to unlock and open in order to get what you want and be successful. There will always be bumps and detours along the road, and missing keys that are nearly impossible to seek out. But finally, here I stand in front of the door, ready to open it and take in my new life as a husband and father. I have finally moved beyond the door.'_

'**The two of us are screaming, even now.**

**As if to confirm something, you tightly clench your right hand**

**If the rules are annoying you, just go ahead and break them**

**If you're thinking of resting your ailing legs**

**Move just one more step forward from here instead**

**Even if we push out way through the distorted winds**

**Even if we outdistance the cold sky**

**Even then, we still continue to wander**

**The two of us are screaming all the time**

**Just continuing to believe isn't the answer**

**Expose your weaknesses and your wounds**

**If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will begin**

**So break through, beyond the door.**

**Society has become entangled in complex problems**

**If reality is vexing you, just go ahead and blow it away**

**If you're planning on moping over abuse and slander**

**Let out your selfishness and desire, instead**

**Drown out the confusing noise**

**Shake free the gazes that have grown apathetic**

**Continue from here, on to the next stage**

**The two of us are searching all the time**

**This accelerated speed can never go back**

**Bind your strength and resolution together**

**If we don't continue to run, there is no future**

**So move forward, beyond the door**

**Even if the pride you hold over your head is a mistake**

**Even if the ideal you pain crumbles**

**Even if everything here turns to lies and wears you down **

**I'll definitely be here.**

**The two of us are screaming, even now**

**Just continuing to believe isn't the answer**

**Expose your weaknesses and your wounds**

**If we don't continue to struggle, nothing will happen**

**So break through, beyond the door**

**The two of us are searching, even now**

**This accelerated speed can never go back**

**Bind your strength and resolution together**

**If we don't continue to run, there is no future**

**So move forward, beyond the door, beyond the door.'**

Seems like my heart made of full metal, is starting to fade into the heart of a father. I brought my kids in closer and kissed all of them. Yeah, I definitely like the sound of that.

**~ZE END~**

**Awe T.T it's over! Well, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this story, it definitely made me happy! I hope you liked this chapter as well, nothing too serious, just cute adorable fluffiness. Oh and the words in the italics at the end, I seriously thought those up right before I fell asleep! Haha, oh and I hope you all are happy, because I literally wrote most of this in one single day because so many of you asked for me to update! :D So thank you again, and farewell, until the next FMA story that will brew from my mind!**


End file.
